Second Chance
by Miss Grace O'Malley
Summary: Fred is broken, but so is Hermione. Perhaps they can fix each other and move on together.
1. Part I

**Hello! This is my first drabble with HP, so be gentle with the criticisms, please. I chose an unlikely pairing to start off with. I think this will be a three part story with an epilogue.**

 **It will be updated weekly!**

 **I'm super nervous about posting this, but I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I have no beta, so I hope there's no glaring errors. (You a beta? You wanna edit? PM me!)**

 **(Fred lived, Percy died. Just so ya know)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except, perhaps, a dog. And cake.**

* * *

 **Part I**

Hermione Granger idly washed the glass in her hand. She had always enjoyed doing things the muggle way, even if it did give her too much time to think. She couldn't help that her mind always went back to the war when things were quiet.

It had been devastating.

They had lost so much, yet with every loss, it showed the survivors how to cherish every moment.

It was coming close to two years since the Golden Trio had managed to outsmart the so-called _Darkest-Wizard-Of-All-Time_ , yet in never managed to get any easier. Harry and Ron had decided to go through with Auror training and Hermione had managed to procure a good job at the Ministry; not too cushy, yet not to hard either. The Weasleys were perfectly happy despite losing Percy in the final battle; Molly had been beside herself when she realized that her prim and proper son was willing to go against the Ministry to fight for what he believed in only to be struck down halfway through the fight.

Harry and Ginny had married almost immediately after the war ended and, when Ginny wasn't away playing with the Holyhead Harpies, she and Harry lived comfortably in Godric's Hollow down the street from Hermione and Ron's home.

Ron and Hermione had gotten married merely six months earlier, eager to start their lives together when they had missed out on so much of their childhoods. It was hard for Hermione not to be able to restore her parents' memories, but, in time, she had decided to sever all ties from the muggle world and try to move on.

She sighed, looking down at the clean dishes in the drying rack. She hated when Ron and Harry went on missions. She hated not having contact with either of them. She needed to talk to Ron; she had news that, hopefully, would make him as ecstatic as she was.

Her heart leapt in her chest when she heard the floo roar to life in the living room. Grabbing a hand towel, she dried her hands before making her to the noise, stopping when she saw Harry standing just outside of the fireplace looking lost.

"Harry?" She asked softly, slowly inching closer to him. Upon further inspection his robes were singed and he had a cut running along his forehead. His hands were shaking slightly as he lifted his gaze to meet hers, emerald to amber.

"Hermione," he rasped, his voice broken with something she couldn't identify, "I'm…I'm so sorry…there was nothing I could do. They…they came out of nowhere…"

"What happened, Harry?" She asked sharply. She hated when he beat around the bush.

He swallowed harshly, "We were waiting…and they appeared out of nowhere. They took us by surprise and Ron…Ron was hit."

Hermione bristled. She wasn't unfamiliar with her husband getting wounded on the job. On the contrary, most of the time he'd go into a situation hotheaded and end up getting a curse or two that would land him in St. Mungo's for a few days. She sighed, "All right. Is he at St. Mungo's yet? Have you told Molly and Arthur?"

"'Mione…he's not going to St. Mungo's…"

"Well, why the bloody hell not? If he was hurt-"

"He's dead," Harry said quickly, looking down as his eyes filled with tears.

 _Dead_?

Hermione felt as if the world was crashing down around her. How could the love of her life be gone? How could she lose him so quickly?

"No…" she mumbled, nearly collapsing onto the couch behind her, "He…Harry, tell me you're joking!"

Harry shuffled over to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her small hands in his, "I wish I was, 'Mione…I-I don't know what to say. I feel like…"

"We survived a war!" She screeched, standing up and nearly pushing Harry over, "We survived a bloody _war_ , just to have some idiot take him away from me?" Her eyes blazed angrily as she began pacing, "Who was he, Harry? Who killed him?"

Harry shook his head, "We don't know who they were. They were all killed in the fight. They weren't even who we were after."

Hermione sank down to the couch again, tears filling her eyes, "It's not fair, Harry. We only got two years of peace…"

He stood and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking form, "I know…He loved you _so_ much…"

She hiccupped, "I loved him, too."

* * *

Fred Weasley sat above his shop in Diagon Alley, a bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky in hand as he thought about the latest death to rock his family.

It had been a shock when Percy died, but he never thought that Ron would be next. Maybe Charlie, with all the dragons he managed to surround himself with, or Bill, seeing as his eldest brother's wife had the temper of a true Veela, even though she was only a quarter.

But his baby brother?

No.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

He sighed and stood up, albeit a bit wobbly from drinking, and looked out the balcony of his and George's flat. George had went to Angelina for comfort as soon as he saw that Fred was heading to the bottle again and Fred couldn't blame him.

Since his near-death in the war, he had been a bit of a recluse. He still worked on his jokes and merchandise, but he remained upstairs at almost all costs. Verity, the girl they hired to assist in the shop, was practically running it now with George out so often meeting with potential investors and Fred locked away. He hardly even went to the Burrow for meals anymore.

Fred didn't want this kind of life, but he couldn't seem to shake it. Every time he walked outside of his flat, something would happen to remind him of the war. He couldn't handle being around loud noises outside of his shop since the explosion took Percy during the battle.

"Fred!"

He cringed at the sound of his father's voice drifting through the front door. Waving his hand, he banished the bottle he had been holding and made his way to open the door.

"About time," Arthur said with a nod as he walked into the small flat. Looking around, he noticed that the only light coming in was from the balcony and he sighed, "You can't keep locking yourself up like this, Freddie. Ron's…well, you're not the only one mourning. I can hardly get your mother out of the house and Hermione hasn't been in contact with any of us."

Fred sighed. He knew Ron's death was hard on his mother, but he had completely forgotten about Hermione. He had assumed that she would've went to the Burrow and not left.

"It's been almost two months," Fred said quietly, taking out his wand and flicking the shutters of the windows open and allowing light to illuminate the flat. Crinkling his nose, he looked at the dust-covered surfaces and was glad that George was staying with Angelina.

His father gave a small smile, "Harry tries to keep us informed, but she hasn't been speaking to him except through Pig and the letters are coming less and less."

"Ginny-"

"Is still playing this season. She couldn't get the time off with the end of the season so close."

Fred's anger bubbled up suddenly, "So you've let Hermione go through this on her own? She lost her _husband_ , Dad! I can't…I can't even imagine what she's going through right now." He stopped and ran his hand through his hair, surprised at how long it had gotten since the last time he cut it. Hermione shouldn't have been alone at all given the circumstances.

"I've tried to floo her," Arthur admitted, looking anywhere but his son's face, "But she seems to have closed off the connection for now. She wouldn't even answer the door when I came calling."

Fred pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply, "Has anyone else tried to see her?"

"Fleur and Bill tried a few times," Arthur said, thinking back, "Charlie, too. George has been so busy with Angelina that I think he might've forgotten-"

"Git-"

"But that's to be expected when a relationship is as new as theirs," he finished, giving him a stern look, "All that's left is you. Maybe you can get through to her."

Fred leveled his stare at the older man, "Hermione doesn't even like me!"

"You're the one that least reminds her of Ron," he said quietly, "You're also not attached in a relationship to remind her of what she's missing." Arthur placed his hand on Fred's shoulder, beseeching him to see reason, "She needs someone and so do you. Perhaps, you can help each other."

* * *

Fred looked up at the small cottage in front of him. He had no idea how his father had talked him into showing up at Hermione's home, but, alas, he did. Before he left, he had made sure to shower and shave, deciding to leave his hair the length that it was.

 _Maybe now Mom can tell me and Georgie apart_ , he thought wryly.

The cottage looked a little rough from the outside. The garden was in need of a good plucking and the weeds desperately needed to be cut, but, all in all, it seemed to be functioning just fine. There was a pile of the _Daily Prophets_ sitting on the stoop that he quickly banished, sure that they were filled with the news of the death she'd rather not think more about.

He gathered his courage – why on earth he was scared of a five foot two witch he had no idea – and he walked to the door, only hesitating slightly before he knocked. He waited for her to answer, but started to worry when the door remained shut.

Fred looked up at the sky, noting that it must be about noon and that she should be up by now. He grimaced, knocking once more.

When she didn't answer, he pointed his wand at the door and muttered, " _Alohomora!_ "

The door creaked open, revealing the living room of the cottage.

"Hello?" George called, walking in hesitantly and looking around.

The living room looked fairly normal, despite blankets and pillows sprawled all over the couch and a fire going in the fireplace even though it was mid-July. A few empty cartons of ice cream littered the floor as well as candy wrappers, but when had she had the time to clean?

He wandered to the bedroom that he knew the married couple had shared and peeked inside, his brows creasing when Hermione wasn't in there either. He pursed his lips and thought for a moment. The cottage didn't have a library, so that ruled out his first thought, and the spare room had been converted into a home office for Ron when he wasn't at work.

A low groan caught his attention and he walked towards it, his hand on his wand just in case. The sound had come from the bathroom in the hallway and he nudged the door open, stopping when his eyes fell on the petite brunette hunched over the toilet.

Fred dropped to his knees beside her and gathered her riotous curls in one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Hey, you're okay," he murmured, not sure where it was coming from. He shouldn't be comforting his little brother's widow. "I've got you."

Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she turned her head and stared at Fred. Tears were leaking down her face as she struggled to get air back into her lungs. He stared at her and reached out to wipe her tears from her cheek.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

She looked horrible. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than he was used to seeing. Her hair was tangled and matted in his fingers, but what caught his attention the most was how dead her eyes looked. The warm amber he was so used to seeing looked empty and glazed, as if she was just going through the motions.

"No one could get in touch with you," he said softly, taking his hand away from her cheek, "We were worried."

"I haven't been up for company," she chuckled hollowly. Struggling to her feet, she took Fred's arm when he offered and slowly padded to the living room before collapsing onto the makeshift bed she had made on the couch.

"How long have you been sick?" Fred asked, sitting near her feet on the couch when she curled them up to make room for him.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling as her hands went to her stomach protectively. "I don't know," she answered in a small voice, "A couple months, I guess…"

His eyes snapped to her stomach, a very small, but still defined, little bump was nestled perfectly between her hips. His mind worked overtime as he tried to put a timeline together of when she could've conceived.

"He didn't know," Hermione murmured, somehow reading his thoughts, "I was going to tell him the night he came back from his mission…but he didn't…"

Fred nodded, his eyes still focused on her stomach. He never thought that Hermione would end up a young mother, let alone a widow. How was she going to raise a child on her own?

"Who else knows?" He asked, dropping his eyes and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

She sat up next to him and sighed, "I haven't told anyone yet. I…I stopped seeing Harry when I thought he'd notice. I don't know how they'd handle it…especially because _he_ didn't know."

"Mum would be thrilled," Fred laughed, the first real laugh since he could remember, "She's always bugging Bill and Fleur for kids."

She gave him a small smile before her face turned grim. "I don't know how I'm supposed to do it without him, Fred." She noticed that he started at his name and she cocked her head, "What?"

He shrugged, "I'm just surprised you got it right on the first try. My name, I mean."

"I've always been able to tell you and George apart. Even before George lost his ear."

He hummed in agreement. He didn't know how he'd never noticed it before, but she had. Even his own mother had a problem telling them apart, but Hermione had always gotten in right.

"You don't have to do it alone, you know," Fred blurted, looking keenly at the petite witch next to him, "I could help. George and Verity have everything under control at the shop and I mainly just do testing…I could do that wherever, though-"

"Fred, I can't impose on you," she said, looking away, "I can do this by myself. It'll just be hard without…Ron…but I've been okay."

"And what happens when you go into labor?" He asked sharply, "Will you have time to disable the blocks on the floo? Will you be able to make it to St. Mungo's in time? Who's going to be there in the delivery room with you? Dammit, Hermione, you need someone supporting you!"

"Well, excuse me, but the only man I ever loved bloody _died_!" She screeched back at him, jumping to her feet and pacing in front of the fireplace as she pulled at her curls distractedly, "Your parents don't need to know yet. _Merlin_ , they're going to be so angry that I kept this from them…but I didn't have a choice! How was I supposed to tell them that I'm pregnant with their dead son's child?" She turned to him and her doe eyes were wide with fear while her slight frame was shaking, "I can't do this. I can't tell them."

Fred stood and walked over to her, gently taking her in his arms and holding her close as he murmured, "All this stress isn't good for the baby. You don't have to tell Mum and Dad just yet, but I can be there with you when you do. Or I can tell them for you. They aren't going to be mad, Hermione. They just want what's best for you. And they'll want to be part of the little one's life."

Hermione's arms wrapped around Fred's waist and she sobbed into the plaid button down he was wearing with earnest. She had missed the touch, the comfort, of another human. She had isolated herself for so long that she was sure to crumble when the offer presented itself.

He smiled slightly and hugged her closer to him, his eyes widening when he could feel her bump nudging against his flat abdomen. He didn't have much experience with pregnant witches with the exception being his mother, but he knew that he couldn't turn Hermione away and allow her to go through this by herself. She was strong, he knew that well, but the war had changed everyone in some way or another. He refused to leave her alone while she was still mourning.

"It'll be all right, Hermione," he said, resting his chin on her head, "We'll get through this."

Hermione sniffled and pulled back slightly to stare into the chocolate eyes that were so different from the blue she was used to. She gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Fred."

* * *

It took more time than Fred cared to admit to get Hermione ready to go to the Burrow. After he had helped her into the shower and made sure that she was dressed appropriately and groomed, he had talked her into visiting his parents. Her hair had been a mess, which he ended up charming into being more manageable and the circles under her eyes blatantly refused to go anywhere. She didn't have much in way of maternity clothes and she simply used a small extension charm to ensure a proper fit.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley later this week and pick up some clothes for you," Fred said when she walked into the living room. Her bump was still slightly visible because of her tighter clothes, but he thought it was becoming to show off her pregnancy instead of hiding it.

Hermione nodded slightly, keeping her head down as her hands shook a little. She was scared to be heading to her husband's childhood home, even if she had been there a million times before. It was different because he wasn't with her. And he'd never be with her again.

"Hey," he said quietly, running his hands down her arms slowly, "Everything will be fine. Mum and Dad will be thrilled, I'm sure of it."

She sniffed, "But what if they're not?"

"Then they can stuff it," he said with a smirk, "You're creating a life. You've got too much to worry about as it is, nevermind them being upset."

* * *

"Mum?" Fred called as he stepped out of the fireplace, followed by Hermione, "Dad?"

"We're in the kitchen, love!" Molly called back.

Fred nodded to himself and turned around to look at Hermione, "Why don't you wait here? I'll go break the news to them and then I'll let them know you're here. I don't want you getting upset…"

She thanked him before taking a seat on the couch, careful to steer clear of the knitting that was currently knitting itself. He made sure she was comfortable before going into the kitchen and smiling at his mother.

"Fred!" Molly gasped, nearly running to her son to wrap him in her arms, "I haven't seen you…in too long! You never come 'round for dinner anymore!" She pulled back and looked at him critically, "You need a haircut and you look a bit peaky. When was the last time you ate? Is George with you? What about Angelina-"

"Mum, one thing at a time," he said in exasperation, shooting his father a pleading look.

"Let him breathe, Mollywobbles," Arthur said, imploring his wife to give him space, "I'm sure Fred is here for a reason. Right, son?"

Molly sighed, "Yes, yes." She took a seat next to her husband at the table, both of them looking at their son expectantly. "Well?"

"It's about Hermione-" he started.

"Have you heard from her?" Molly interjected, her face alight with concern, "We've been so worried!"

Arthur warned, "Molly."

He shot his father a thankful look before continuing, "She hasn't wanted to be around the family because…well…she's pregnant. And she was scared to say anything because…Ron's not here anymore."

The silence in the kitchen was nearly deafening. Arthur had a smile pulling at his lips and Molly had gone pale. Fred stood awkwardly, not sure how his mother was going to react, but altogether certain that if it was negative he'd swoop into the living room and protect Hermione at all costs.

"Pregnant?" Molly repeated breathlessly. "But…Ron's been-"

"The child is Ron's, Mum. She was planning on telling him when he got back, but, well," Fred shut his mouth, positive that he was just making a mess of things. He was never good at being serious. He wasn't much good at anything besides Quidditch and jokes if he was being honest.

Arthur shook his head, "He never knew he was going to be a father, did he?"

"She didn't get a chance to tell him," Fred confirmed. Shuffling his feet slightly before glancing at his parents, "So…you aren't mad at her or anything, right?"

"Of course not!" Molly instantly protested, "Fred Gideon Weasley! What kind of people do you think we are? We could never be mad at Hermione. Especially when she's carrying my grandchild! Arthur!" She gasped, looking at her husband, "We're going to be grandparents!"

Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Of course we are, love. I have ears, too."

Fred smiled at their banter before remembering, "You know, Hermione's in the living room. She wasn't sure how you two were going to take it…"

"You let a pregnant woman sit alone without tea?" Molly asked, her eyebrows creased, "And here I thought we'd taught you better than that!"

* * *

Having Molly fawn over her after being alone for nearly two months was a bit uncomfortable for Hermione to get used to. It hadn't been decided how the child was going to be raised yet, but Molly seemed convinced that she knew best.

"I raised _seven_ children, dear," Molly had said, patting Hermione's knee in an almost patronizing way, "I know all the tips and tricks that can help make your pregnancy a breeze."

The young witch smiled indulgently, "I'm sure, Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly, love," she smiled, "So, how's the morning sickness? It was horrendous with…Ron…for me and I can only imagine how it would be for you. Now, I can brew a tea for you that should zap it in a second-"

"It hasn't been too bad," Hermione said, fidgeting as her eyes kept darting to the kitchen where Fred and Arthur were, "I've been fine."

"She's lying," Fred said, traipsing into the room with a mug of tea in his hands and his father following behind him. Handing Hermione the cup, he sat next to her and turned to his mum, "I found her retching her guts up this afternoon."

Molly gave her a sharp look, "There's no sense in going through this by yourself. I know you're grieving – we all are – but _he_ would've wanted you to take better care of yourself. That's his child, too."

Hermione looked down and nodded. Being reminded that she had Ron's child inside of her was rough. She knew she should be taking better care of herself than what she was, but it was difficult to care for a child when she could hardly care for herself. If Fred hadn't found her when he did, she would probably still be hunched over the toilet, begging for the nausea to pass.

"Now, I insist that you move in with us while you're pregnant," Molly said, "There's no use for you being alone in that house when you can be here surrounded by people who love you. Especially if something happens – first pregnancies can be rough for young mothers." She paused and looked around the room appraisingly before she brightened, "We can move you into the twins' old room since it's the biggest and-"

"Will all due respect, I'd much rather stay in my home," Hermione interjected, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, "I feel the most comfortable there and I'm close to Harry and Ginny-"

"Nonsense! You'll stay here and you'll be well cared for, of course."

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"Mum," Fred sighed, "Hermione should stay where _she_ feels comfortable. The Burrow is great and all, but it's not her home."

Molly huffed, "She can't very well be alone-"

"Then I'll stay with her," Fred growled out in frustration, practically missing the sharp intake of breath from the females in the room.

His mother paled. "That's hardly acceptable. You can't stay alone in a house with your brother's widow. People will talk!"

"Molly," Arthur spoke quietly, but firmly as he set his hand on her shoulder, "They're both adults. Nothing either of us can say will change their minds. If Hermione and Fred are comfortable with the arrangement then I see no issue."

Fred looked at Hermione with a look similar to hope and she sighed and nodded, knowing that it came down to having Fred stay with her or living at the Burrow for the next seven months.

She smiled slightly, "Okay."

* * *

After Fred dropped Hermione off at her house, he Apparated to his and George's flat in Diagon Alley. The flat was no longer dark, however, and it looked as if someone was home. He pursed his lips, upset that he couldn't get in and out without talking to someone.

"Freddie, that you?"

Fred rolled his eyes and plastered on a fake smile as he turned to greet Angelina standing in the kitchen. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight braid and she had an apron slung over her clothes with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized, turning towards his bedroom, "I promise I'll be out of here quickly." He looked around and noticed that the flat had been cleaned from top to bottom and it actually looked inviting. His brows creased as he turned back to Angelina, "What happened to the flat?"

She laughed, "I cleaned it. You can't have a dinner party in a dirty flat."

"I've been meaning to get around to it-"

She waved off his apologies, "It's fine. George has been busy with investors and you've been swamped with experimenting. It's the least I could do with everything going on." Her reference to Ron's death hung in the air as they both fidgeted uncomfortably. She stopped and looked up at him, "So, I invited Katie over. She's been talking about you."

Fred groaned internally. Katie Bell had been nothing but a distraction when he was still at Hogwarts. She was something to pass the time while he and George were struggling with their business and he hadn't thought any more of her since they opened their shop. Every few weeks, Angelina would try to set him up with someone and it never ended well.

"Look, Angie, that's great, but I'm not really interested," Fred said, squirming under Angelina's glare, "I actually have somewhere to be tonight and-"

"Fred Weasley, you are _not_ getting out of this just to go to some pub and get pissed!" She yelled, waving the spatula in her hand threateningly, "This is the first day that you went outside in I don't even know how long! It's something to celebrate and _not_ with a drink."

He bristled, angry at her insinuations even though they rang with truth. The bottle had been his friend for far too long and it took finding out that Hermione was pregnant to help him see that.

He took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "I'm not going to a pub-"

"Then were _are_ you going?"

"I'm moving out," he growled, fed up with being interrupted, "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but-"

"Moving out?"

Fred turned around and was met by George staring at him as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He sighed, not wanting to get into the fight that he knew was going to happen as soon as George knew the situation.

"Yeah," Fred said lamely, looking away from his twin, "It's been a long time coming anyway and with Angie going to be moving in-"

George shook his head, "That's no reason to move out. Angie's here most of the time and it never seemed to bother you before."

"Why? Because I was drowning myself in a bottle?" Fred snarled before running his hand through his hair in frustration. This didn't need to happen when Hermione was waiting for him. He shook his head, trying to clear away his anger, "Look, it's better for everyone this way. You and Angie need the space and I'm just taking up room. I can work from somewhere else and-"

"Where is this coming from?" George asked, hurt reflecting in his eyes, "I've tried to be there for you. I've tried to help you as best as I can."

Angelina quietly slipped away, leaving the twins to it. She thought about flooing Katie to let her know that dinner would be a bit later than planned.

"It's been coming for awhile, Georgie," he sighed, walking towards his bedroom once more, "I can't stay here. I'm not the same person I was before the war and living here reminds me of that."

George followed him into the room, watching as his brother flicked his wand around the room and clothes started filling the suitcase he had pulled out. The war hadn't been easy on either brother, but George had handled it better than Fred. George had thrown himself into his work and his relationship, sure that he had survived for a reason. He was desperate every single day to prove that fact, too.

"Where will you go?" George finally asked quietly, disturbing the silence that had descended upon the room.

Fred closed the latch on his suitcase and shrunk it before turning towards George with a half smile on his face, "I'm moving in with Hermione for the next few months-"

"Hermione?" George asked bewildered, his mouth dropping open, "Hermione as in Ron's wife?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Do we know any other Hermiones?"

"But…why are you moving in with her?"

"Have you even seen her since Ron died?" Fred asked, satisfied when George looked away guiltily, "She's been holed up in that cottage for the past couple months and Dad stopped by earlier to see if I could stop over and see her. I found her puking her guts up and she was a right mess. She's…shite, Georgie, she's pregnant. And she was too scared to tell anyone."

George stumbled slightly, leaning up against the doorframe for Fred's room heavily. The thought of a baby coming into the family so soon after they lost someone was hard to swallow.

" _Pregnant_?" George rasped out, his eyes seeking his twin's, "And she's sure?"

Fred shrugged, tucking his shrunken suitcase into his pocket, "She's showing already. Mum almost went spare when 'Mione said she didn't want to stay at the Burrow. But I volunteered to stay with her while she's pregnant…she shouldn't be alone right now. And you and Angie need your space, too. It's a good thing."

* * *

"You can take the master room," Hermione said when Fred resized his suitcase.

Fred had made sure that George was all right with the move before flooing back to the cottage. He had been hesitant to be away from Hermione for that long given the stressful day they'd both had. He inwardly chuckled when he thought about how he had started the day with a bottle and now it was ending with living with his brother's pregnant widow.

He shook his head, pointing to the office, "I can take this room. A few waves of the ol' wand will set her right in a jiffy." His attempt at humor was missed.

She swallowed loudly, "I…I actually want to clean that by hand if you don't mind. I'll work on it later this week-"

"Wait," Fred stopped and scratched his chin, "If I take the master, and I'm not saying I will, where will you sleep?"

"I've been sleeping on the couch since…well, for awhile now. I'm just not comfortable in that room yet because he's gone…" she trailed off and looked longingly at the closed door before she shook herself from her thoughts, "But I've kept it clean, you know, fresh sheets and all. If you have anything you need, you can just ask. I've tried to keep everything stocked pretty well."

"It's not good for you to be sleeping on the couch," he reprimanded softly, "At least let me transform it into a bed-"

"Fred, I'm a witch, too," she huffed, turning back towards the living room and throwing over her shoulder, "If I want to transform it into a couch, then I'll _bloody_ well do it."

Fred shook his head and chuckled, muttering, "Minx."

He made his way to the closed door at the end of the hall and opened it, noting that the room seemed harmless enough. It was decorated in a pale blue, almost periwinkle, and it seemed inviting. The bed dominated the center with a nightstand on each side and a closet off to the left of the room. Setting his suitcase on the bed, he waved his wand over it and his clothes began floating to the closet and hanging themselves.

This new house would take some adjusting for Fred to be comfortable, but he didn't have a choice. There was absolutely no way that he would leave Hermione to the mercies of his mother while she was pregnant.

Maybe she was just as broken as he was.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the same thing she always awoke to lately: silence. The curtains were pulled tightly on the windows and the living room was dark, but she knew it had to be late enough for the sun to be out. She wondered if Fred was still sleeping or if he had made his way to work already and was careful enough not to wake her – a feat that Ron had always failed at.

Wiggling onto her side, she sighed. Soon enough she wouldn't be able to sleep on her back anymore and, quite possibly, no longer the couch. Going through Ron's office had its pros and cons, but she wasn't ready to tackle that list today, or perhaps in the next month. What she needed was her best friend, however, Harry had been working overtime to make up for Ron's absence until the Auror Department found a replacement.

She pursed her lips and thought about Fred. _Why was he here? Did he really think she couldn't take care of herself?_ She rolled her eyes. Perhaps he forgot that she'd fought a war and _won_.

Hermione rolled off of the couch and got to her feet shakily. Her nausea had started to dwindle somewhat – it was no longer like the first month of her pregnancy when she couldn't even keep _water_ down. Her stomach growled slightly and that made her smile.

Walking into the kitchen, her eyes fell to a note on the kitchen table. Creasing her eyebrows, she picked it up and read it.

 _Hermione,_

 _Breakfast is on the stove with a stasis charm. I made an appointment at St. Mungo's with a healer for your pregnancy checkup. It's at noon and George will cover for me so I can go with you. If you're up for it, we can go to lunch in Diagon Alley after._

 _Enjoy,_

 _Fred_

She shook her head and wandered over to the stove. None of the Weasley children – including Ginny – could cook to save their own lives. Or so she thought. Lifting up the paper towel on top of the plate, she was pleasantly surprised to find an assortment of eggs, bacon, fruits, and toast. She smiled.

 _Bacon_.

* * *

"Bless my eyes, am I deceived?" George asked loudly as he walked into the shop, noticing Fred behind the counter, "It's a miracle. Or perhaps a trick? Verity! Check my replacement eye!"

Fred smiled and rolled his eyes as the blonde next to him looked at his brother like he'd grown a third head, "You lost an _ear_ , Georgie, not an eye."

Verity smiled at their banter before diverting her attention back to the register, helping a first year with a purchase. Never a dull workplace.

"Eye, ear, same three letter word beginning with E," George shrugged, watching as Fred put the Pygmy Puffs on the shelf and began charming them green.

"Why're they green?" Verity asked, eyeing the Puffs as the first year toddled off with his purchases and a very smug smile on his face.

George turned to her and smirked, "Honestly woman, you'd think that you-"

"Don't work with an Irish family or something, right, Gred-"

"And it _is_ March, Forge. St. Paddy's day is-"

"Right around the corner and we have to make sure the-"

"Ickle firsties don't get pinched _too_ hard for their first-"

"Irish holiday at Hogwarts," Fred finished with a flourish of his wand, all the Pygmy Puffs turning emerald. He turned to his twin and smiled, "I need the afternoon off. Maybe just a few hours. 'Mione's got an appointment at St. Mungo's-"

George waved off his explanation, "Say no more, twin o' mine. Pregnant women come first."

"Hermione?" Verity blurted, unaware of how the shop was filled with people, "Hermione _Granger's_ pregnant?"

The shop seemed to get collectively quieter and Fred was close to strangling the blonde. They could always get another employer, but once Hermione's secret was out, there was no going back.

George, sensing his brother's distress, looked at the blonde and gave her a tight smile, "Verity, can I see you in the backroom, please? It'll only take a moment."

* * *

Hermione flooed to St. Mungo's at 11:45, wanting to be there early enough to fill out paperwork. The nurse at the station nearly tripped over herself to be able to assist Hermione, a _war heroine_ , and personally helped her fill out all the forms with the proper information.

"Are you ready to go up or are you waiting for someone?" The nurse asked, looking at Hermione's wedding ring with a sad smile.

"Hm? Oh!" She followed the woman's gaze and pursed her lips, "I am waiting for someone. He should be here soon." She looked down at her muggle watch and noticed that she still had five minutes to wait before she could call Fred late.

Before she could tell the nurse that she'd go back alone, the waiting room door burst open and Fred came hurrying through hopping on one foot.

"I'm here! I'm here," he repeated, fixing his shoe and standing up to his full height. His robes were singed slightly, his hair was rumpled, and there was soot on his cheeks. Not to mention he was wearing two different shoes.

The nurse gave him an unimpressed glance before looking back to Hermione, " _This_ is who you're waiting for?"

Hermione nodded, hoping the ground would swallow her whole as she looked over at the goofy grin plastered on Fred's face. Begrudgingly, she gave him a small smile of her own, glad that she didn't have to be alone.

"Sorry I'm late," Fred muttered as they followed the nurse back to the exam room, "George and I were working on this new candy that causes you to change your appearance. There's two candies in each pack and when they're eaten at the same time by two different people, you both change into each other – clothes and all!"

"Healer Jordan will be in to see you soon," the nurse said as she motioned to the open door and allowed the two inside.

Hermione sat on the examination bed and looked over at Fred who had sat down next to her. She quirked her eyebrow as she thought back to the candy, "So, it's sort of like the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Exactly!" Fred said, excited that she was taking an interest, "That way, kids won't get in trouble for using it-"

She snickered, "Well, if it's still being tested, wouldn't it be logical for you and George to test it on others instead of yourselves?" Seeing Fred's blank look, she elaborated, "Since, I don't know, you're twins? It could be only changing your clothes, but not your appearance."

His face filled with understanding, "Ah! Well, we're still different. For example, in the trials, I lost an ear and he grew one!"

Her retort died on her lips when the door opened and revealed an older woman with graying hair and pointed spectacles.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, is it?" Healer Jordan said, looking at the petite brunette on the bed with a piercing stare, "I'm Healer Jordan, and you are?" She looked over to Fred with a tired look.

"Fred Weasley," he said, standing and shaking the woman's hand politely.

"Weasley?" The healer looked down at her chart and clicked her tongue, "But it says here that the husband is deceased."

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, her gaze traveling elsewhere as she answered, "My husband passed away about two months ago, however, Fred's been helping me get by. I just really didn't want to come alone."

The healer looked over and noticed Fred's smile, "Well, normally only the husband is allowed when we do the exam, but I'll make an exception given your situation." She looked at Hermione and motioned for her to lie down, "Get comfortable, I need to run a few diagnostics and make sure everything is all right. Now, how far along are you?"

She watched as the healer waved her wand over Hermione's stomach, "Almost three months, give or take. I used a muggle pregnancy test when I found out and they're not too accurate for the date of conception."

"Almost in your second trimester," Healer Jordan nodded to herself, "The morning sickness should be getting better soon. Have you been taking any vitamin potions?"

"This is my first appointment…" Hermione trailed off, angry at herself for not thinking about it, "But no, I haven't."

"I'll get you a prescription and you can go to an apothecary and get it filled when you can. It's important not to miss doses once you've started, mind you."

"When can we know the sex?" Fred piped up, looking between the two witches with a hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" George asked as soon as Hermione and Fred walked into the shop.

Fred grumbled as he walked to the storeroom, leaving George and Hermione near the register. George gave her a weird look and she shook her head with a smile.

"He wanted to know the sex of the baby, but it's still too early," she giggled, but caught herself. She hadn't felt this at ease in months and it caught her off guard.

"Hey," George said softly, his brows creasing as he watched her slowly retreat into herself. He had watched Fred do it too many times to count. "It's okay to be happy sometimes, too. You've got a lot to look forward to."

She sighed and glanced around, her voice small when she spoke, "I'm not sure how to move forward. I've had my entire life planned for so long and I'm not sure how I can go on without such a crucial part of my plan." She looked up at him, amber eyes shining with unshed tears.

Fred popped out of the storeroom, Pygmy Puffs filling his arms and his eyes snapped to Hermione. It was ridiculous how fast he had become accustomed to her emotions and what set her off. They were relying on each other to keep one another afloat in midst of grief.

"'Mione? What's the matter?" Fred asked, dropping the Puffs on the counter. He saw that George was floundering slightly with the petite witch in front of him.

Hermione shook her head, her hands wiping under her eyes as she forced a smile onto her face, "Nothing, Fred. Everything's fine. What're you doing to the Pygmy Puffs?" She looked at the puffs curiously, glad that she could change the subject so easily.

"Our dear Freddie here came up with the idea of changing them green for St. Patrick's day!" George cut in, shooting a glance towards his twin. He didn't want Fred to force Hermione to talk about things when she clearly wasn't ready. "He's a smart one, he is."

Fred looked at her critically, but chose to let it go for the moment. He puffed out his chest and grinned, "Of course, Gred! Who else could be so marvelously intelligent as me?"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes; her earlier upsets forgotten as she listened to the twins. She had forgotten what it was like to be around them both when they were in a good mood. Even she had noticed how Fred had been withdrawn for the past couple years and she was happy to see that he was beginning to get back to his jokester self.

"So, this candy that Forge thought up-"

"Magnificent piece of magic, it is-"

"Essentially allows two people to swap their appearances!" George exclaimed, excitement written all over his face, "It can help with so much more than just pranks-"

"I mean, both users would have to be in on it-"

"Otherwise it could be a right scare-"

"But, Gred, once we figure out the longevity of the candy, then we can bring it to market!"

Hermione looked between them for a moment, "How can you not know the longevity? You tested it earlier, yeah?"

Fred's hand went up to his ear, surprised that his ear had grown back, "Apparently it lasts somewhere between one and five hours. I didn't even notice that my ear was back."

"Wish I could say that," George said, noticing that his ear was missing once more. He sighed, "We'll do further testing tomorrow, though. I feel like closing a bit early tonight."

Fred leaned over the counter and yelled, "Oi! Verity! We're closing up shop!"

Not even a second later, the blonde came out from the storeroom looking a little disgruntled. She had been out of sorts since George had talked to her earlier about the importance of silence.

"Yeah, I heard you," she mumbled, waving her wand towards the windows to draw the curtains, "I'll finish closing."

Hermione took in the blonde's demeanor and grimaced slightly. "How about Fred and I stay and close up?" She asked, looking between Verity and George, "It'll give you guys time to get home early and we don't mind, really."

* * *

"Fred," Hermione whispered, looking down at the redhead who was sprawled across the floor in front of the couch. He looked so at ease in her home and it made her stomach feel weird.

After closing up shop, Fred had Apparated them back to the cottage and Hermione had insisted on cooking dinner. Nothing too fancy, just a simple dinner of noodles and sausage, but Fred had devoured it as if he was starving. She couldn't help but smile that he did; all the Weasleys had ferocious appetites.

He looked up at her, noticing the way she was holding herself sideways on the couch as if she was afraid she'd squish her little bump. He smirked, "Yeah, 'Mione?"

"Have these two days been real?"

Pausing, he thought about her question. Two days ago they were both completely different people, still wallowing in misery and despair, yet, today, they were simply two people relying on each other and seemingly… _happy_.

He stared at the ceiling, his eyebrow quirked as he answered, "They've been real. Why?" He turned his head and looked at her, "Are you unhappy?"

"No," she said softly, shaking her head, "This is the happiest I've been in a long time. Even before Ron…died, we were spending less and less time together. That's one of the reasons we converted the guest room into an office…he was always so busy, but he loved me. I _know_ he did."

Fred reached out and took her small hand in his, resting his arm at an odd angle to keep hers comfortable. He sighed, "He loved you a lot, but sometimes I think he felt like you were too smart for him. He wanted to prove himself, too. But you're allowed to be happy now. It's going to be the two of us for about six more months anyway." He grinned impishly and his eyes danced with mirth when he looked up at her, "Better get used to me, Granger."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

 **~Grace**


	2. Part II

**Hi, guys! I got a decent reception for the first part, so I'm posting the second part early. Remember: I'm new to HP fanfiction so I'm still a little nervous.**

 **Also, still not beta'd. If you're a beta interested in editing for me, let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Part II**

Hermione blinked herself awake; cursing at the light that was shining through the curtains she forgot to close the night before. She growled and fumbled with her blankets, tugging hard and causing her to fall onto the floor. Except, the floor wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

" _Shite_."

She stilled, realizing she was on Fred's chest. She scrambled up, trying not to trip over her limbs as she stood. "I'm _so_ sorry, Fred! I'm not used to having anyone here and I was stuck and the curtains and-"

"It's fine," he wheezed, trying to get air back into his lungs as he sat up. He looked at her disheveled appearance and frowned, "Really, 'Mione, it was an accident."

She fidgeted, "I could have killed you! I-"

He roared with laughter at her serious expression and fell back onto the pillow behind him. He clutched his sides, no longer worried about the pain in his chest. Tears were streaming down his face.

"It's not funny!" She stomped her little foot to emphasize her words, which only made him laugh harder, "I'm the size of a _whale_ ; I could've squished you!"

Fred wiped the tears from his face and sat up, trying to put a serious expression on his face. He calmly spoke, "You hardly weigh anything! It would take a lot more to _squish_ me than that. Besides, you're pregnant! Gaining weight is a good thing."

She huffed and sat down on the chair next to the couch, the curtains long forgotten. Her lips were pursed as her hands went down to her bump protectively. Worry began clouding her mind and she hated not knowing what was going to happen.

"Turn your brain off, Granger, it's giving me a headache," he groaned, flopping backwards to stare at the ceiling. His nose scrunched up as he thought, "You don't need to know everything all the time. What fun would life be if you did?"

"But in the past-"

"Stop looking behind you, 'Mione," Fred said softly, his brows creasing, "You're not going that way."

* * *

Hermione stood outside Harry and Ginny's house with a nervous expression on her face. She wasn't sure how her best friend was going to take the news of her pregnancy and it worried her. But she wanted to take Fred's advice and start moving forward; she had to stop living in the past. It wasn't good for her and it certainly wasn't good for the baby.

Fred had left for work after she had made them a simple breakfast of toast and tea. She was still getting back in the swing of things and she didn't want to overwhelm herself with making a full breakfast. And Fred had been grateful nonetheless, though she suspected he'd pick up something more substantial in Diagon Alley.

If she were being honest with herself, she'd admit that having Fred around was a good thing. It didn't give her enough time to retreat into the shell she had created for herself and she was thankful. She didn't want to be a shell of the woman she was anymore; she had to be strong and show that she was Hermione Granger. Not Hermione Weasley.

Gathering her courage, she raised her hand and knocked on the door swiftly, holding her breath. She had half a mind to run back to her house and pretend that she never knocked in the first place, but she was stronger than that. And Harry would probably just follow her back to her house anyway.

The door opened and Harry was standing in the doorway with his glasses askew and his raven hair messier than usual as if he had just woken up. His emerald eyes lit up when he saw her and he smiled wildly, "Hermione!"

She smiled when he threw his arms around her and she hugged him back fiercely. While she had Fred as a constant companion, no one compared to Harry. He was her best friend, her confidant. They had made it through hell and back together.

"It's good to see you, too, Harry," she smiled, pulling back and looking him over, "When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

He shrugged and ushered her inside to the couch, taking a seat beside her. "Tea?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay, thanks," she said softly, knowing that he wanted to say something, but his manners were holding him back. She sighed, "I know that I kind of shut down for the past couple months and I'm sorry. I just…I needed to be alone to process everything and it seemed to take longer than I thought it would."

"We were worried about you," he chastised, "All of us! Ginny felt horrible that she couldn't get time off to stay with you-"

"I wouldn't have let her anyway," she cut in, tapping her fingers against her knee nervously, "Besides, I have some news. I already told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And the twins know, of course. I'm just not sure how to say it."

Harry chuckled, "Are you still the same Hermione? You've never had a problem saying anything before. Just say it and we'll take it from there."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant. No, Ron didn't know yet. Fred moved in with me to help me out until the baby comes and of course you can tell Ginny."

His face turned different colors as if it had become a color wheel. Emotions played across his face before it seemed to settle on puzzled. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "Fred's living with you? Fred Weasley?"

"Yes, Fred _Weasley_. He came over a couple days ago and convinced me that what I was doing was stupid-"

"Fred Weasley, the voice of reason," he guffawed, shaking his head in amazement, "That's a new one. I didn't know that he could take anything seriously."

"The war changed us all in some way, Harry," Hermione said quietly, her eyes downcast, "After Percy died…he stayed in the flat above the shop most of the time with a bottle of Firewhisky. At least, that's what Ron and George said. But, I like to think we're helping each other. He seems to be going back to how he used to be, but it _has_ only been a few days…"

He nodded, digesting the information. The thought of Fred being mature and serious about something was completely mind-boggling, but if he was helping Hermione through her pregnancy, he wouldn't complain. He smiled a little, looking down at her stomach, "So…how far along are you? Boy or girl?"

Hermione grinned back, her hands fluttering to her stomach, "About three months. It's still too early to tell the sex, but I should find out at the next appointment."

"Do you need someone to go with you to St. Mungo's for the appointments?" He asked, his brow furrowing as he thought, "I'm sure that I can find someone to cover for my shifts. I don't want you to have to go alone."

She waved him off, "Fred volunteered to go with me. Besides, the Auror Department is short staffed as it is. I'd hate for you to have to take time off for that. Fred's been…really great. It nice having someone around that's not hovering, you know?"

He reached out and patted her hand, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

* * *

A few days later, Fred flooed back to the cottage during lunch and nearly scared the life out of his hostess.

"Fred Weasley!" She yelled, looking at the teacup she had dropped in her haste to grab her wand. Tea was soaking the fluffy socks she was wearing and she glared at him with her wand in hand.

He held up his hands in surrender, going so far to set his wand on the coffee table. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought I told you that I'd be stopping by for lunch…"

Hermione thought back to breakfast that morning and indeed remember his warning. She smiled sheepishly and repaired her teacup before setting down her wand. She picked up the teacup and set it on the coffee table before looking at him. "Pregnancy brain," she said by way of explanation, "I can hardly remember an hour ago, let alone breakfast."

He nodded, noticing that it was happening more and more. He shrugged, a grin returning to his face, "Anyway, we're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"You need maternity clothes," he said, pulling her shoes out of the coat closet and handing them to her with a flourish, "Little One needs room to grow and you can't wear my old sweatpants all the time."

She looked down guiltily and mumbled, "I didn't think you'd notice."

"I don't mind, but I _did_ notice," he smirked, helping her to her feet once her shoes were on, soaking socks discarded, and handed her a cloak, "Now, let's go!"

She grumbled, but took his arm anyway, feeling the tug behind her navel from the side-along.

* * *

Molly had taken it upon herself to organize a family dinner almost a month after Fred and Hermione had been living together. Ginny was due back from training and Charlie was flying in from Romania, so Molly figured it would be a perfect excuse for a family gathering.

Hermione had cringed when she found out, but Fred had merely shrugged, saying, "They're all going to find out anyway. Besides, Bill and Fleur will be happy that they won't be pestered for a while about grandchildren."

Hermione reasoned with herself that Molly and Arthur already knew, as well as Harry and the twins, and that would make it infinitely easier. However, Ginny was still in the dark because Harry had refused to say anything because 'it wasn't his news to tell'. She groaned and decided to get ready for the night anyway.

She was happy that Fred had convinced her to pick out a few dressier outfits when they had went maternity shopping and she was currently wearing a fitted black knit dress that clearly showcased her growing bump. She closed the door to the closet in the guestroom, thankful that she had finally gone through the room and cleaned it up. Her back couldn't take the couch any longer and Fred had been all too happy to help her in any way she needed.

Turning sideways, she stared at the mirror and saw how much she had grown. She was carrying the baby higher up and it was much more noticeable than she thought it would be. Looking at herself from all angles, she realized that the time of hiding her pregnancy were long gone, especially now that she was forced to wear maternity clothes. She looked down at the black flats she was going to wear and grimaced. She missed her heels, but she simply couldn't wear them anymore.

"You look beautiful, love," Fred said.

She looked up from the mirror, her hands still cradling her stomach, and saw him leaning against the doorway of the guestroom. Blushing, she looked down and smiled a little. She still wasn't used to his terms of endearments or his way of slipping in compliments here or there.

He walked up behind her and she watched his hands flutter before settling on her stomach. He wasn't sure if that was allowed, but he had come to care for her and his niece or nephew; he knew he would do anything to protect the two of them.

"Do we have to go?" Hermione asked, looking up and locking eyes with him in the mirror, "I don't want Ginny to hex me…"

Fred laughed, pulling her tighter against his chest unconsciously, "If anything, I think she'll hex _me_. Especially because we're practically living together and she has no idea." He scrunched up his nose and spoke in a high voice in imitation of his sister, " _Why didn't any of you send a_ bloody _letter! I was only in Ireland, it's not like I was in Egypt!_ "

She giggled, "That was scarily impressive."

"What can I say?" He shrugged, a smirk on his face, "I'm a man of many talents."

"Modesty not being one of them," she volleyed back.

Fred scowled good naturedly, "Hush you. Now, let's think about something good before we have to face the lion's den. Have you thought of any names?"

She pursed her lips as she thought. She had a few names running through her head, but nothing had really seemed to stick out. Thinking back to a conversation she had with Ron before, she smiled.

 _"_ _Oh, come on, 'Mione!" Ron whined, twisting a lock of her unruly hair, "We're going to have kids someday. You've got to have something in mind. Blimey, you planned nearly the last four years of our life with a bloody_ war _going on!"_

 _She laughed and sat back against him, her back to his chest. They had decided to go on a picnic in the woods surrounding the burrow. The sun was beginning to set and fireflies were coming out to play._

 _She shrugged, "I never really thought about kids. I didn't want to plan too far after the war in case something happened…"_

 _"_ _I like Rose," he said softly, not wanting to push her any further after a beat of silence, "It soft and sweet."_

 _Hermione snorted, "Like Fleur?"_

 _"_ _Oh, come off of it, woman! That was fourth year!"_

She shook herself back to the present, "I like the name Rose if it's a girl."

"And if it's a boy?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's a girl, though. Mother's intuition and all that rubbish."

"Nothing you feel is rubbish, love. Besides, we'll find out next week!" He stopped and looked down at her nervously, "I mean, if you still want me to go. I could always-"

"Of course I want you to go, you muppet," she grinned, placing her hand over his on her stomach just as the baby kicked.

Fred chuckled, "She's going to have a good sense of humor, I can tell."

"With you as an uncle, it's practically a given."

* * *

" _Are you bloody kidding me_?" Ginny shrieked, looking at Fred with daggers in her eyes, "No one thought to tell me that my best friend was pregnant!"

Dinner had been going well. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all accepted Hermione's pregnancy with smiles and laughs, happy that a part of Ron would live on even if he wouldn't. However, Ginny had been late and Charlie had made a reference to Hermione's pregnancy, exposing it to the youngest Weasley.

"Oi! What're you yelling at Fred for?" George spoke up, looking between his siblings, "It's not like Fred's up the duff or anything."

Ginny looked at George and growled, "I will _not_ yell at a pregnant woman, you twit! Fred's been living with her, therefore, he could've owled me!"

"Why not yell at your husband, then?" Charlie interjected, spearing a potato and shoving it in his mouth, "He's known for nearly as long as Fred. And he _wasn't_ taking care of a pregnant woman, so he _could've_ owled you without a problem."

Harry was waving frantically behind his wife, trying to get Charlie to shut up, but the Weasley was enjoying it far too much to stop. Ginny turned and glared at her husband, "You knew too? Was it just 'keep Ginny out of the loop' day or what?"

No one had noticed how still Fred had become. The yelling and anger was getting to him and he was trying extremely hard not to let it show. He had come a long way from hiding his life away in his old flat because of reasons such as what was happening and he didn't want to go back to that. He and Hermione had begun to heal and he couldn't backpedal now.

"What is wrong with this family?" Ginny screamed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Stop. _Yelling_."

Everyone turned to look at Fred. His fists were clenched on top of the table, his jaw was ticking with barely concealed rage, and his eyes were locked on Ginny.

" _Excuse_ me?" Ginny threw back, unaware of Fred's anger.

"I said, stop _fucking_ yelling," he repeated, talking through gritted teeth, "It's not good for Hermione and it's not good for the baby."

Ginny snorted, "The baby can't hear anything! And Hermione's used to my temper. She should've known better-"

"Ginevra-"

"You chose your career," Fred said, barely keeping his voice below shouting as he cut his mother off, "You couldn't get time off after your _brother_ died to come home and be with your family and so-called best friend. She locked herself in her bloody house for two months, Ginny! Two months! She was pregnant and alone and she needed her best friend, but you were too busy with _fucking_ Quidditch to check on her! It's pathetic-"

"Fred!" Hermione scolded him, placing her hand on his leg and squeezing in an attempt to calm him down.

"No, Hermione!" He turned and looked at her, his brown eyes sad, "She didn't even bother coming home for his funeral and she's mad she was kept out of the loop? Well, I'm sorry, but because she was selfish, she shouldn't be angry with you for not telling her. It's her own fault."

"I couldn't get time off!" Ginny intervened desperately, "Coach wouldn't let me because he was afraid it would hurt morale-"

"And it should! Your brother died, Gin. You should've come home!" Fred roared, looking back at his sister before sneering, "I bet your coach offered you time off and you just didn't want to take it."

Ginny huffed, "That's _absurd_ -"

"Fred's right," Bill said quietly, looking down the table at his parents. The other three had practically forgotten their audience and they looked at Bill expectantly. Bill sighed, "I contacted Ginny's coach when she said she couldn't come home and he offered her two months leave for Ron's death and he even said he'd keep her as a starter. She refused."

Molly paled and looked at Ginny with a mix of sadness and hurt on her face, "Is that true? Did you refuse to come home?"

The redhead's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her family pleadingly, "I just couldn't come home! I lost my brother! I-"

"And I lost my husband!" Hermione hissed coldly as she stood up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The fact that Ginny had refused to come home when she was needed was the breaking point. She turned to Molly and gave her a small smile, "Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Weasley, but I think I'll be leaving now. It was good to see you all." She addressed the last part to the table occupants, her eyes skipping over Ginny easily.

Fred watched as she placed her hand on her wand and disappeared with a crack. His eyes turned to his sister and he glared.

"Ginny…I am so _disappointed_ in you," Arthur said, looking at his daughter pitifully, "I knew Quidditch was important to you, but I never thought you'd choose a sport over your _family_."

* * *

Fred was anxious to get home to Hermione. He knew that she was upset and he didn't want anything to happen to the baby. He was in the process of trying to say goodbye to Bill and Charlie, but his brothers weren't having it.

"So, you've been living with Hermione for a little over a month now," Bill said, looking across the coffee table at Fred with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, how's that going?" Charlie interjected, an equally smug grin on his face.

Fred rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. Being cornered by older brothers sucked in the worst way, especially when they were blocking the fireplace with their chairs.

"It's fine," Fred relented, hoping to say his peace and get out of there, "Her pregnancy is going good. The morning sickness is almost completely gone and Little One moves around some."

"Little One?" Bill echoed, his brows creased.

The twin shrugged, "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, so that's what I call the baby. It seems better for it to have a proper name instead of _the baby_. And 'Mione doesn't mind it."

"You two seem to be getting closer," Charlie pointed out, "I thought you were going to kill Ginny at dinner."

"It's hard for me to be around so much noise since the battle…" Fred admitted, looking down as his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment, "And she had no right to talk to 'Mione that way. She was all alone when I found her and she doesn't need anymore stress right now."

The older men exchanged a look before Bill spoke, "You know that she's probably not ready for a relationship right now, right, Freddie? She's still healing-"

"But we're not saying that she doesn't need you," Charlie rushed to say, not wanting to hurt Fred's feelings, "Just…don't get caught up on the romantic aspect, yeah?"

Fred's eyes widened as he realized what his brother's were trying to say before he burst out laughing, "I'm not trying to get in her pants, you twats. I know that she's not looking for a relationship and neither am I! I'm helping her until Little One gets here and then I'll probably move back into the flat with George. If he and Angie haven't repopulated the earth by then."

Fred stood and shook his head, a smile still lingering on his face, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be heading home."

The boys said their goodbyes and watched as green flames swallowed Fred. They turned to each other and smiled widely.

"He loves her," Bill said with a firm nod.

Charlie shook his head, "He loves her, yeah, but he hasn't realized he's _in_ love with her yet."

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Hermione danced around the master bedroom, pulling a clean shirt out of the closet for Fred and jeans from the dresser.

"Five more minutes, mum," Fred groaned, burying his head beneath the pillow once more before he felt something land on his legs. He moved the pillow and cracked an eye open, seeing Hermione sitting on his legs with a happy smile on her face. He had to admit that pregnancy suited her. Her hair had fallen into gorgeous ringlets and her skin seemed to glow. Her amber eyes had begun to have a spark again and it made his heart soar.

Giving her a crooked smile, he asked, "And what's so important that I have to get up for?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder, "My appointment with the Healer is in twenty minutes! So get up and get dressed because we have to go!" She threw his clothes at him and flounced out the room, leaving him staring after her with a stupid smile on his face.

After she had made them toast – the only thing she could keep down because she was so excited – they flooed to St. Mungo's and waited in the waiting room. Hermione was a petite bundle of nerves, nearly bouncing out of her seat when a nurse called them back.

She sat on the examination bed and waited patiently, her eyes flickering to Fred's every so often.

"Calm down," he said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly, "I'm sure the Healer will be in here as quick as she can be."

Hermione let out an exaggerated sigh, "But I want to know _now_. I feel like I've been waiting forever and don't you dare try to say that I'm the only one excited Fred Weasley! I know you've been marking off days on the calendar hidden in your desk at the shop."

He looked down and grinned sheepishly before his eyes snapped to hers in mock outrage, "You shouldn't be going through my things! Something potentially poisonous could've gotten you!"

"And you make it a habit of keeping potentially poisonous things in your desk?" She deadpanned, her eyes sparkling with mirth when he looked away, "Exactly! You go through my things. How else would you know that I owl your mum regularly?"

Fred shrugged, "I don't know, 'Mione, maybe because the bloody owl spends more time pecking at my head than your window!"

She giggled just as the door opened and Healer Jordan walked in. The older woman took in Hermione's smiling face and Fred's grin.

"I take it that everything's going well so far?"

Hermione nodded, "Everything's been great. We're just excited to know the sex of our baby."

Fred stilled slightly, his eyes searching Hermione's face for anything that would give away her emotions on what she had just said. _Our_ baby. She had said _our_ baby. He swallowed loudly, but kept the grin on his face. Maybe he'd be allowed to be around the baby after it was born. Maybe there was still hope.

The Healer also noticed the slip, but she kept her face neutral as she spoke, "Now, would you like Mr. Weasley to stay in the room while we do the exam?"

"Of course," the petite witch instantly agreed, reaching out her hand for Fred to take, which he readily did.

"Let's get started then."

Hermione watched as the healer waved her wand over her stomach, an image of the baby appearing above her. She could see little fingers and tiny toes and she squeezed Fred's hand tightly as her eyes watered with happiness.

"Well," Healer Jordan said, a smile on her face, "I hope you've been painting the nursery pink; it looks like you're having a little girl."

"It's a girl!"

"THE NURSERY?!"

* * *

Hermione was grateful to be half way through her pregnancy and Fred couldn't help but agree. Since finding out the sex of the baby, she had obtained permits from the Ministry to expand her house and settled on adding a small room onto the office. It had once been a closet, but once she had implemented the extension charms, it turned into a perfect little nursery for her baby.

Fred had spent an entire weekend putting together the crib, assuring Hermione that it would mean more if it was done by hand rather than by magic. She had allowed him to, touched by the fact that he cared enough about the little life growing inside of her to brave muggle instructions.

After doing some shopping in Diagon Alley, she Apparated back to her cottage.

"Fred?" She called, carrying her bags to her room, "I ordered some take-away from the Asian place down the street. I hope you don't mind, but the baby's been craving it – oh, _Fred_."

The nursery was decked out in pastel pinks and greens, an enchanted window across the room illuminating it with light. A crème colored toy box was in the corner, overflowing with toys and stuffed animals were strewn all over the floor in organized disarray. It looked homey and happy and it made her heart feel as if it were going to burst.

Fred scratched the back of his neck nervously, pink tinting his cheeks as he watched her look around. He cleared his throat, "If you don't like it, I can change whatever you want."

Tears filled her eyes as she dropped the bags and rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Before he could process what he was doing, his arms wound around her, cradling her small body against him, smiling when he felt her pregnant tummy against his flat stomach. She ducked her head against his neck and he buried his nose in her riotous curls, breathing in the scent of rose that clung to the strands.

She pulled away and looked up at him, his brown eyes and his slightly crooked smile pulling her in. The freckles littering the bridge of his nose made her smile and lean in, her amber eyes dropping to his lips unintentionally. Fred stared at her, his heart beating fast against his ribcage and his breathing becoming shallower.

Hermione didn't even think about it when she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

It took him by surprise, but he reacted quickly, his lips moving in synch against her soft, plump ones. His large hands gripped her hips as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her eyes were closed, but his were open, watching everything that she liked as his hands ran across her hips and to the small of her back. A jump in between them caused them to break apart and laugh awkwardly.

"It seems like Little One's a little restless," Fred observed, his hands sliding back around her sides and cradling her bump in his hands before adding quietly, "I can't wait until she's finally here."

Hermione smiled, "Rosie."

His eyes widened, as did his grin, when he looked down, "Little Rosie. She's going to be the most loved little girl in the world."

"I know she will be."

* * *

The week after the kiss had run rather smoothly compared to what Hermione had thought would happen. She had been prepared for awkward encounters and to have them dance around each other, but it had helped solidify their relationship – or whatever they had been calling it.

Every day when Fred went off to work, he knelt and pressed a kiss to her bump before standing and giving her a kiss sweet enough to make her knees buckle. He came home every day for lunch and she had dinner waiting for him nightly. George came by every now and then and would snicker about the pair of them being an old married to which they would share an inside smile and go on about their night.

Hermione had started brewing potions to sell to St. Mungo's since her savings account had been running low. However, Fred had no problem taking over the bills of the cottage, especially because it made him feel like they were an actual couple instead of just simply living together.

"Are you ready, love? Mum's expecting us soon," Fred said as he held out her cloak out for her to put on. It had been a long week at work and he wasn't particularly looking forward to being surrounded by his boisterous family. All he wanted was to stay home with his witch and enjoy whatever she was going to cook for dinner. He knew that Ginny would be present and, while Hermione had forgiven her, it was still bound to be a little stressful. Fred had been less forgiving, choosing to interact with his sister as little as possible.

Hermione slid her arms into the cloak, pulling it tight around her as she looked up at him. Her brows creased as she observed the tired look in his eyes. "Would you rather we not go tonight?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair – noting it was getting a little shaggier than usual – and gave her a weak smile, "George and I have just been really busy at work this week. And little Rosie is almost here-"

She laughed; a tinkling sound that always put him at ease, "Fred, Rosie's not going to be here for a few more months. We've got enough time for whatever you want." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "How about we invite everyone over here? Bill and Fleur, George and Angie, Harry and Ginny. I don't know who Charlie's seeing, but I know he's in town for that dragon thing in Hogsmeade-"

"Charlotte," Fred laughed, a genuine smile coming across his face, "You would really have everyone over just so I can be comfortable?"

"Well, it'll only be the couples. Your mum and dad can relax. I'll owl them."

* * *

"How far along are you now?" Angelina asked as she helped Hermione carry the plates and silverware to the table. "You're still so small."

The brunette scoffed, "Rubbish. I feel like a house half the time and I don't fit into any of my clothes." She laid the plates down on the table with Angelina following behind her with the silverware. "I'm almost six months along. I'll be glad when it's over honestly. My back always hurts and my ankles are always swollen."

"You're creating a life though! That's so important!" She exclaimed, laying the last knife down and looking at Hermione as if she were crazy.

"Angie…" she trailed off and gently set her hand on the other witch's arm as a sudden understanding hit her, "You can't have children, can you?"

Angelina's eyes watered, but she nodded sadly, "Too many Quidditch injuries, I guess. I…I haven't told George and he keeps asking about kids since you and Fred-" she abruptly cut herself off and a look of mortification passed her face, "Hermione, I didn't mean that Fred was the father, I just meant that he gets to do all the fatherly things for you and – oh, Merlin, I'm messing this up, aren't I?"

Hermione's brow creased as she processed Angie's words. She hadn't noticed that she had been relying on Fred as she would Ron if the latter was still alive. Fred had filled a void that she had worried about since she found out she was pregnant. The months she had spent with him had shown her how much she needed him and appreciated having him around.

She shook her head and smiled, "I know Fred won't biologically be Rose's father, but she'll need one. I don't really know if he plans on sticking around after she's born, but she's going to need him. Hell, Angie, _I_ need him."

"Freddie's a good guy, Hermione. He'll stick around if you ask him," Angie shrugged, giving her a half smile, "He just needs to know he's needed."

"So, what's for dinner, ladies?" George asked as he ducked into the dining room with a grin, "Harry keeps complaining that my beautiful baby sister isn't feeding him-"

Ginny popped in, an indignant look on her face as she scolded him, "Oi! I work! He never has bloody dinner waiting for me when I get off tour. Why should I cook for him?"

George rolled his eyes, "I feel bad for your husband."

"Me too," Harry added, taking his place at the table and staring at the empty plate expectantly before looking up at Hermione, "The food's…not imaginary, right?"

George chuckled, "Oi, Fred! Ickle Harry's been without food too long. I think he's going spare!"

Fred walked in, his eyes instantly going to his witch and assuring himself that she was fine before joining in. "Maybe we should send him over to mum's. He'd leave with some weight and a month's worth of casseroles."

"Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured for everyone to sit while she levitated the food to the table. The men's eyes lit up at the feast of potatoes and beef with fresh baked biscuits.

Charlie dug in before anyone else got the chance and stared at Hermione adoringly, "Anything is better than what they serve on the reserve. Being back home is so nice; no more precooked mysteries for what I'm eating."

"And I suppose what I make is chopped liver?" Charlotte, Charlie's blonde girlfriend, snorted as she watched him pile is plate and smirk at it like an idiot. She grumbled, "See if I take you anywhere else."

"How eez ze bizniz going?" Fleur asked, trying to strike up conversation as they all ate.

George nodded, swallowing his mouthful before speaking, "It's going good. Fred and I have a few new suppliers in Hogwarts and we get orders weekly. Lost of seventh years want fireworks and the like for last minute pranks." He chuckled, "Can't complain as long as it brings in money."

* * *

"Fred, can we talk before bed, please?"

The dinner party had been a success and Hermione was glad that everyone had been civil. After clearing the table, she sent the dishes to the sink to wash themselves and collapsed onto the couch while Fred finished up putting away the leftovers.

He came out of the kitchen, drying his hands with a dishtowel and smiling when his eyes landed on her, "Sure, 'Mione. We can talk now if you want."

She nodded and sat up a little straighter, motioning for him to take a seat next to her. When he did, she took a deep breath, "I know that we haven't really talked much about what we'll do once Rose is here…but I thought that we should."

Fred nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea. What are your plans?"

"I want you to stay. Here. With me and Rose," she blurted, her eyes widening once she realized what she had said. Resigned that she couldn't take it back, she continued, "I like having you around. I _need_ you around. And once Rose is here, it'll be hard for me to try to work and-"

"Why would you have to work?"

"Because you'll want to move out and I can't make it on my own here," she fretted, tugging at the hem of her jumper, "I suppose I could try to find a flat that would work. It would probably have to be in muggle London-"

"Hermione, stop," he commanded softly, pulling her hands away from her clothes and into his own. He stared into her eyes and smiled, "I was only going to leave if you wanted me to. I don't mind staying around and helping you with Rose. And I really don't mind helping out with the bills. If I moved back in with George, I'd just be in the way since Angie moved in.

"I want to stay here with you. With Rose. Like a…like a family."

Hermione's lip trembled before she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She had been so worried that he'd abandon her when he felt like she no longer needed him.

He hugged her back, careful not to squish the child growing between them, his face resting in her riotous curls. He wanted her and he wanted her to want him, too.

"I was afraid that I'd bugger it all up if I said anything," Fred admitted nervously, pulling away and looking her over, "I love being here with you. And I love being a part of your life and your pregnancy."

She grinned, "I love it, too."

* * *

"Is your bag for St. Mungo's packed?" Fred asked, looking at the pocket watch that used to be his Uncle Gideon's as Hermione shot him an exasperated look.

The pair of them had went round and round about how to get ready for Rose's arrival and the witch was nearly at the end of her rope. Fred had begun timing everything that she did in order to give them ample time to get to the hospital when her water broke.

"Fred Gideon Weasley, if you don't stop following me around with that damned watch, you're going to wake up and find it in a very uncomfortable place tomorrow morning!" Hermione growled, clutching her belly as she waddled into the kitchen. She turned on the stove and filled up a kettle before rummaging through the cabinets in search of tea. Pulling out the boxes, she glared at them before shouting, "Where's my tea?"

"It had caffeine," he said, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen and watching her warily, "And caffeine is bad for Rosie-"

She grit her teeth and took a deep breath as she mentally counted to ten. She knew she was opening the door for him to be more involved with her pregnancy when she asked him to stay, but she didn't think it would progress to the levels it had. It had come to the point where he had even timed her hourly trips to the loo.

"I'm just trying to help," he said quietly, looking down and shuffling his feet.

Hermione sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I just feel a hundred months pregnant and angry at the world. I'm ready to have Rose here and in my arms already."

"Me too," he replied, stepping close to her and wrapping his arms around her with his hands resting on her tummy. He kissed the top of her head and sighed happily, "Only one more month until we get to meet her, love. She's going to be the most loved baby in the world and her Uncle Freddie will be with her every step of the way. I won't leave either of you, I promise."

She smiled and leaned back against him, enjoying the feel of her back against his chest. It warmed her heart when they had moments like this and she had no doubt that Fred would be the perfect father for Rose. She still missed Ron dearly, but she was making the best of what she had and she couldn't have been more thankful to have Fred with her.

"Thank you," she said softly, turning in his arms and looking up at his smiling face, "I don't know what I'd do without you. Honestly, you've been perfect."

Fred cupped her small cheek in his hand, his eyes getting lost in her amber gaze, "I would do anything for you and Rosie. You're my family now."

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Let me know with a review!**

 **~Grace**


	3. Part III

**Thank you all for your kind words on this story! I'm hoping to try out another pairing soon, but I have no idea who. If you have any suggestions you'd like to see, either pm me or leave a review!**

 **Thank you all so much for boosting my confidence in this.**

 **Only the epilogue left and maybe an outtake or two. Also, I'm still looking for a beta, so excuse any glaring errors, please!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part III**

Fred had been on edge for the past couple weeks; sure that Hermione would go into labor while he was away. He had begun helping out at the shop more and more and not just in the back room; he was constantly interacting with customers and encouraging children to prank their friends. Being with Hermione had been good for him; she helped pull him out of his funk and make him realize why he and George had started their business so long ago. He loved making people laugh and selling their jokes was just a plus.

Verity was happy to have the extra help around the shop, what with George being away almost every other week to meet with potential investors. Their business was booming and they were looking into expanding into Zonko's old shop in Hogsmeade; it would be perfect to sell to Hogwarts students that way.

Fred was currently in the back room, making sure that mail orders that were set to go out were complete and ready for delivery. More and more packages were heading to Hogwarts weekly and he was surprised that Headmistress McGonagall hadn't sent the shop a letter to cease and desist the sale of their products to the students. Perhaps the older woman _did_ have a bit of a soft spot for humor after all.

"Fred, we're a little backed up," Verity said, poking her head through the door and looking at him, "Do you think you can help with check out? George should be back soon, otherwise I wouldn't ask-"

"It's my shop, too," he said gruffly, standing and dusting off his pants before setting his clipboard down, "I don't mind helping."

The blonde merely nodded before disappearing and he followed behind her. As much as he used to like Verity, she had become more standoffish towards him since Hermione had come into the picture. George had told him it was because Verity had a crush on him, but he was unsure.

 _"_ _She likes you, Freddie," George teased one day when they were working on a new strain of Puking Pastilles. He stirred the cauldron three times counter clockwise before looking up with a grin, "Why else do you think she took the job? Bright young witch, easy on the eyes, fresh out of Hogwarts. She had a job offer at the ministry, but she blew it off. Sounds like she was interested in more than just a couple of jokes."_

 _Fred shook his head and added the next ingredient, "I'm not seeing anyone right now and I certainly wasn't in any condition to see anyone after the war. Besides, now that I'm helping Hermione-"_

 _"_ _And_ that _, brother o' mine, is where the problem lies," George said, "She sees Hermione as a threat and she thinks you're with her."_

 _"_ _She asked me to stay with her," Fred said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips, "Hermione, that is. Once Rosie's born." He looked up and met his brother's eyes with a grin plastered across his face, "She wants me to be a part of her life."_

 _George gave him a kind smile, "I'm happy for you, Freddie."_

They hadn't talked anymore about Verity after that. In fact, both brother was looking for a way to fire her without letting the other know. It was common knowledge that the young woman hardly did any work, other than working the cash register, and it was stressful that George and Fred had to do almost everything on their own.

He looked around the shop and noticed that it needed to be restocked, badly. The Skiving Snackboxes, Pygmy Puffs, and Whiz-bang shelves were all empty and Fred growled inwardly because those were the best sellers.

"Verity, how long have we been out of the Snackboxes?" He asked lightly, trying not to be mad at her.

The blonde shrugged, ringing up another customer before answering, "Since this morning. We had a swarm of kids earlier and they bought the last of them."

"And you didn't restock because…"

"I was busy with customers," she defended, giving him a dirty look before handing the customer their purchases. She sighed, "And you were busy with mail orders. I figured it could wait-"

Fred exploded, "Are you a witch or not? A simple wave of the stick you carry in your pocket and the bloody shelves would've filled themselves! It's really not as hard as you think it would be."

She looked at him with her mouth open in shock. Fred had never yelled at her before and she found that she didn't like it one bit. She stood up straight and puffed up her chest like an angry chicken, "Well, I was hired to work with the customers. Not restock the shelves because you're lazy."

"Lazy?! You just said I was filling mail orders in the back! Merlin, woman," he ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I'm sorry, Verity, but it's not working out anymore. You're fired."

"Fired? You've got to be joking!"

Fred was happy that their rush was over because he knew the blonde would end up causing a scene. She had never taken failure well and this was just another example. He waved his wand and a parchment flew into his hand and he handed it to her, "Here's your exit survey. Thank you for working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, however, you will not be re-hirable. Please collect your things and leave the premises."

Verity scowled at him, ripping the paper from his hand and grabbing her bag under the counter. Fixing him with a look, she snarled, "This isn't over Fred Weasley!"

He shook his head as he watched her leave. He could run the shop by himself for the day without a problem. George was due back in a couple hours and then he'd check in on Hermione.

* * *

Hermione padded around the cottage. There was an ache in her back that had been persisting for the past week and she found that walking seemed to help ease it. One of her hands was on the small of her back while the other drew lazy circles on her distended abdomen. She was more than ready for Rose to arrive and she hated the waiting. She was tired of being in pain and she knew that Fred was waiting as patiently as he could.

She was happy to have time to herself around her home lately. Since Fred decided to begin working in the shop again, she found herself in a constant carousel of company. Sometimes, Harry and Ginny would stop by to see if she needed anything or Arthur would floo her during his lunch break. Often enough, Molly would floo over with more food than she or Fred could possibly eat in a week, but she'd graciously accept it any way. Bill and Fleur would drop by about every week or so and the girls would have tea while Bill strengthened the wards on the house. But it was mainly Charlie that always surprised her.

Charlie was absolutely enthralled by her pregnancy. He brought Rose toys from the dragon reserve and brought Hermione food, even when she herself didn't know she was hungry, and he always wanted to touch her belly. He and Charlotte were an on again/off again couple who were currently off again. According to Molly, of all the Weasley siblings, Charlie was always the one to help Molly when she was pregnant. He had developed a strong bond with his mother than ended up being passed on to Hermione and she found that she didn't quite mind.

The floo roared and she stepped back, allowing whomever it was access. She smiled when she saw Charlie step through with a plush dragon under his arm.

"Mornin', 'Mione," he greeted her, his lopsided grin infectious. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her stomach gently before asking, "How's Rose today?"

Hermione pulled away and deadpanned, "She's taken up residency on my bladder for the foreseeable future. But, other than constantly needing the loo, she's happy as a clam."

He nodded and handed her the plushy, "I, ah, picked this up the other day. Ya know, for Rosie."

She giggled and took it, walking back to the nursery with him on her heels. She opened the door and revealed the many stuffed dragons he'd supplied and turned to him, "You know, it'll be really disappointing if she doesn't like dragons. She practically has her own reserve in her bedroom."

"She's a Weasley," he scoffed, taking the dragon and adding it to the pile of others, "Of course she'll like dragons. It's in her blood."

"Might I remind you that you're the only one in the family who can tolerate them," she pointed out, walking back to the living room as he followed, "Bill likes curses, Fred and George like jokes, and Ginny likes Quidditch-"

"Ah, Quidditch! That'll be in her blood, too," Charlie exclaimed, a glint in his eye as he sat down on the chair opposite her, "All the Weasleys enjoy Quidditch. I mean, except perhaps Percy, but, well, he always was an odd one."

She looked down at the mention of Percy, but nodded just the same. Percy was still a hard subject for them all, but out of everyone, Charlie seemed the best with dealing with death. She chalked it up to him seeing dragons come and go on the reserve.

"My little brother treating you okay?" He asked when the length of silence continued.

Hermione nodded, "Of course. Fred is great. He's been wonderful with everything." She smiled and looked down, "Would you like some tea? I think the kettle's still on."

"Tea would be great," he replied, "Do you want me to get it?"

"No, no," she protested, standing up with a huff, "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. It just takes a little more time to get around than it used to."

She waddled into the kitchen and checked the kettle. Refilling it with water, she sat it on the stove and waited while she reached into the cupboards for the tea. Mentally cursing Fred for putting the tea Charlie liked best on the top shelf, she stood on her tiptoes and reached for the tea. She felt a small _pop_ as she reached the tea and grimaced slightly. A puddle of water filled her knickers and cascaded onto the ground.

She looked down and her eyes widened, "Oh _fuck_."

"Hermione?" Charlie called, hearing her outburst and walking into the kitchen. His brows furrowed before he looked where she was standing and paled. He stuttered, "Is t-that-"

"Charlie, I need you to floo Fred, please," she said calmly. She didn't feel calm, but if she freaked out she knew that Charlie would as well. And, well, then they'd both be in trouble. She carefully stepped out of the puddle and walked back to the living room, throwing over her shoulder, "Tell him that my water broke and we need to go to St. Mungo's immediately. I'll be right back."

He nodded dumbly before his instincts kicked in. He vanished the water from the floor and took the kettle off of the stove before going to kneel beside the hearth of the fireplace. Throwing in a handful of floo powder, he said, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Not even a second later, Fred's head sat in the embers and looked at him quizzically.

"Charlie? Where's 'Mione?"

The elder man shook his head, "Her water broke. The baby's coming. Can you have Verity watch the shop?"

"I fired her this morning and George is still gone," Fred said, his voice getting more frantic, "I can't just close up shop, but I can't leave Hermione alone either. _Bugger_."

"I'll come watch the shop, yeah?" Charlie suggested, knowing how important it was that Fred be there for his witch, "You two can floo to St. Mungo's from here and I'll tell the family."

After some scuffling and flooing, the two men were in their rightful places and Fred hurried to the bedroom of the cottage, his eyes seeking out Hermione.

She was sitting on his bed, holding her stomach when he walked in.

"Hey, love," he murmured, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his, "Are you ready to go? I flooed St. Mungo's about a week ago to make sure they had a room on reserve for you. Everything should be ready."

Hermione nodded, her voice strained, "I just can't get my shoes on. I didn't realize how much my feet have swelled…"

He smiled and stood, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before grabbing her bag from the closet. He sighed, "I know you aren't going to like this, but it's happening either way."

Before she could ask what he meant, he had swooped her into his arms bridal style and was carrying her back to the fireplace. She didn't have the energy to protest and simply laid her head against his chest, thankful that he was taking care of her. She heard him call out their destination before they were swept away in green flames.

* * *

"Come on, love, breathe," Fred urged her, holding her tiny hand between both of his larger ones.

The delivery room was a stark white color that was giving him a headache. Hermione had been in labor for nearly three hours and it was finally time for Rose to arrive. The healer stood between Hermione's thighs, trying to get her to relax and push.

"Do you have any idea how contradictory that sounds?" Hermione bit out, glaring at the woman as she squeezed Fred's hand tighter.

She had been upset when she was told that the wizarding world didn't believe in drugs for childbirth. The first hour she was in labor, she had ranted about how she should've been taken to a muggle hospital instead.

The healer ignored her, "All right, Mrs. Weasley, push!"

Hermione gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could, black spots dancing in front of her vision as she caught her breath once more. The ache in her pelvis had grown to be almost worse than the torture she had endured at Malfoy Manor during the war. There was a constant throbbing in her head that made it hard to focus.

"One more push, Mrs. Weasley, and you'll have your daughter," the healer said with a tight smile on her face.

Fred smiled and brushed the sweaty hair back from Hermione's forehead. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the shell of her ear, whispering, "You've got this, Mia. One more push and Rose will be in your arms. I love you."

His words brought her out of her haze slightly, but not enough to respond. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, a look of relief coming across her face when she heard the shrill wail of a child.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Weasley. You have a daughter."

Fred squeezed her shoulders, trying to get a look at the baby but only seeing a tuft of orange hair. He smiled and looked over to her, worry filling his features when he saw her.

"Mia?" He asked, panicked, "Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione's eyes had rolled backwards and she was limp in his arms. Her skin was pale and she was so cold.

The healer looked over and her eyes widened. She grabbed her wand and starting murmuring as she called to the nurse, "She's bleeding out. We need blood replenishing potions immediately!"

Fred watched in horror as the healer and nurses worked to get the blood to stop. He could never recall a time in his life when he felt so scared; not even the war had inflicted this much fear. The steady beep of the monitor next to him gave him comfort until it stopped.

"Sir, we need to ask you to leave, please," one of the nurses said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the bed. "Someone will bring you your daughter in a moment."

He didn't have the heart to correct her as he walked through the door. Hermione's heart had stopped and his almost stopped right along with it. He waited outside the hospital room, hearing the voices yelling on the other side as they worked quickly to bring his witch back to him.

"Mr. Weasley?" A nurse had slipped through the door without his notice, a pink bundle wrapped in her arms, "You can go wait in the waiting room with your daughter. I'll get you once everything is…settled."

Fred cradled his arms together and the nurse slid Rose into them. He nodded his thanks to the nurse before he walked mechanically to the waiting room. Rose was held tight against his chest and he willed the tears away that were already forming in his eyes.

"Fred! Where's Hermione?" Molly looked at her son and then at her grandchild. Worry flitted across her features as she helped him take a seat.

He sat and put Rose against his thighs, pulling down the pink blanket so he could get a better look at her face. It was obvious that she was a Weasley; bright red hair curled around her head and her nose had a sprinkling of freckles across it. Her mouth was open in a yawn, her pouty pink lips puckering before she opened crystal blue eyes.

"She's beautiful," he whispered reverently, holding out his finger for her to take in her chubby fist. He gave her a lopsided smile, "Hello, Rosalyn Weasley."

Molly was worried. St. Mungo's didn't let babies out of the sight of their mothers unless something happened. She looked around at the family gathered round the baby and shook her head slightly. Arthur led them away and she gave him a small smile before putting her hand on Fred's shoulder.

"She's a beauty, Freddie," she said softly, looking at her granddaughter in awe.

He nodded, "Just like her mother."

"Fred…where's Hermione?" She asked hesitantly, afraid for the answer.

"Her heart stopped," he whispered, tears filling his eyes and blurring the vision of Rose, "She…she started bleeding too much and they tried to fix it. And then…her heart just stopped. They told me to wait out here until they had news…"

Molly's hand went to her mouth to stifle a sob. She thought that with the end of the war, it would mean the end of the losses. First Ron and now Hermione.

"Hermione Weasley?" A healer called into the room.

Fred was up in an instant, cradling Rose to his chest as he stood in front of the healer.

The healer looked at him, "Mr. Weasley, I'm very sorry…"

* * *

 _She felt as if she were floating. All she remembered was the sound of Rose's cry before she disappeared. She had been holding Fred's hand, but when she looked down, she was alone. She was still in her hospital room, but it had a glow about it. Her sheets were clean and so was she, but something felt different._

 _"_ _Fred?" She called out, sitting up and looking around the room._

 _Something was wrong, but she didn't know what. Why would they leave her alone? Where was Rose?_

 _She swung her legs out of the bed and stood, eyes widening when she noticed her stomach was flat. Her hands started shaking as her eyes darted around._

 _"_ _You're okay, 'Mione."_

 _Her heart nearly stopped at the sound of the voice she never thought she'd hear again. She turned to the doorway and smiled, "What're you doing here?"_

 _Ron chuckled and walked over to her, setting his hands on her waist as he looked her over. He sighed, "Merlin, I've missed you. But you're asking the wrong question. You should be asking why_ you're _here."_

 _"_ _What?" Her eyes narrowed, "What're you talking about? I'm in the hospital. I just had Rose. Where's Rose? Is she okay?"_

 _He reached out and stroked her cheek softly, "Rose is safe and sound with Fred. But there's something I need to tell you." He paused and looked down, "You didn't make it, 'Mione. You started hemorrhaging after delivering Rose…"_

 _She stared at him dumbfounded until it sank it. She pulled away from him and shook her head fiercely, tears cascading down her face, "No, no, no! I can't leave my baby. She can't lose both her parents."_

 _"_ _She has Fred," Ron reminded her gently, pulling her back into his arms and holding her against his chest, "You know he'll be a good father to her. He already loves her just like she was his own."_

 _"_ _You're her father," she mumbled, crying against his neck._

 _Ron chuckled, "Everyone knows that, 'Mione, but she'll need someone to call 'daddy'. Someone to help her out of trouble and, even more likely, help her get_ in _to trouble. He'll tell her about me when she's old enough to understand."_

 _"_ _I love you so much," she cried, hugging him as close to her as she could._

 _"_ _I know you do, love, and you love him, too," he murmured, kissing the top of her head lovingly, "And that's okay. I want you to be happy."_

 _She pulled away enough to look at his face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before she sighed, "I need to go back. I can't leave her alone like that. Can you imagine having only Fred and George as role models? She'll end up looking like a Pygmy Puff!"_

 _"_ _You have to want it enough to go back."_

 _"_ _I want it more than anything."_

 _Ron smiled and kissed her softly, committing her lips to his memory before he hugged her tight. "I want you to tell her how much I loved her, how much I wanted to be a part of her life. I didn't leave either of you on purpose, but I didn't have the same chance to come back as you do." He sighed and pulled away, looking at her whiskey eyes, "I loved you more than I've ever loved anyone. And our little girl should know that, too. Fred will be a good fit for her, I know it. And he'll be a good fit for you, too."_

 _Hermione could feel the world around her shift slightly before she said, "I need to go, don't I?"_

 _He nodded, "Go back to our daughter. I'll always be here, 'Mione. I'll be watching my little girl grow up every step of the way. And I just know she'll be as smart as you."_

 _"_ _I love you," she whispered as the world around her disintegrated, taking the love of her life with it._

* * *

"You take as much time as you need, love," Fred whispered, stroking Hermione's cheek softly, "Me and Rose will be waiting."

Hermione had slipped away briefly, but the healer had brought her back. She wasn't sure when the witch would awake, but she was confident it would be soon. Fred had been allowed back into the room with Rose and he was glad to see they had changed her sheets from the bloody mess he had glimpsed before.

Rose was cradled against his chest with one arm while the other was halfway on the bed with Hermione. Rose had begun cooing at him and he smiled down at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione blinked her eyes open tiredly, the bright light of the room making it hard to see. She turned her head in time to see Fred kissing her daughter and her heart warmed.

"Is she awake?" She croaked, her voice hoarse from the delivery.

His eyes snapped to hers and relief flooded his face. His voice cracked, "I was so worried."

She smiled, "You can't get rid of me that easily. I've been through a war, you know."

* * *

The first month of Rose's life was difficult. Between Molly trying to butt in and assure Hermione she was doing everything wrong to Fred shadowing her every move, Hermione was quite ready to give up. Fred had taken two months off from the shop, after hiring Lee Jordan and Katie Bell to run the shop, and had insisted on helping Hermione with absolutely everything.

While she was grateful that she didn't experience sleep deprivation like most new mothers, she was tired of people telling her how to raise her baby.

"You're so beautiful, Rosie," Hermione cooed, laying on her stomach in the nursery while her daughter played under the infant gym Fred had bought her. She had been surprised that he had traveled into a muggle store for baby items, but glad, too.

"Of course she's beautiful," Fred said, leaning against the doorway before walking in and sitting Indian style next to her, "She takes after her mother."

And it was true. Rose had very fine, but defined ringlets in her hair that matched Hermione's and she had the same nose. But everything else in her daughter was all Weasley, not that she minded.

She laid her head on Fred's thigh as she watched Rose reach for the toys above her. They had developed a routine and, slowly but surely, she and Fred found themselves in an actual relationship. They shared kisses, both heated and chaste, and they even shared a bed, converting the office into a nursery with a sizeable closet. They had yet to take their relationship to the intimate level besides kissing and touching, but they both knew they'd get there in time. Their main focus was Rose and making sure her needs were met at all times.

His hand played with her hair as he murmured, "I love you, Mia."

"I love you, too, Fred," she smiled, pressing a kiss against his leg, "And so does Rosie."

Rose looked over and saw Fred and immediately started squawking. Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled, "You're such a daddy's girl, aren't you, Rosie?"

He held his breath at her words, sure that she didn't mean them. When he was alone with Rose, he always referred to himself as 'Uncle Freddie', not wanting to upset Hermione. He knew that Ron was Rose's father and he would never want to infringe on that. He watched as she picked Rose up and set her in his lap. His hands instantly went to the baby and helped her sit up.

"I don't want her to call you Uncle Freddie," she paused, a small smile snaking its way onto her face, "I want her to call you 'Daddy'."

"Hermione-"

"No, Fred," she cut him off, taking one of his hands in hers, "You're her father for all intents and purposes. When she's old enough to understand, we'll tell her about Ron and how much he loved her, but for now, you're her daddy and that's all that matters."

He couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes as he lifted Rose into one arm and pulled Hermione against his chest with the other. A few tears escaped and fell into her curls as he shook against her. Pride and happiness exuded from his chest at the thought of having his girls in his arms.

"I love you both so much," he whispered, burying his face in her hair, "I'd do anything for either of you."

* * *

The first dinner at the Burrow after Rose's birth was excitable to say the least. She was four months old and was getting more independent by the day. Everyone knew that Hermione and Fred were a couple and that he was Rose's father, but they tried to keep it to themselves; they didn't want to make either of them uncomfortable.

"So, how's Rose doing?" George asked, watching Harry bounce his niece on his knee.

Hermione smiled, "She's trying to crawl. She can roll over already, but I think she's tired of being immobile."

"She almost rolled off of her changing table yesterday, but I caught her," Fred winked, giving Hermione a gentle nudge in the ribs.

George rolled his eyes, "You know, Quidditch reflexes and all."

Ginny and Harry were cooing at the baby with ridiculous smiles on their faces. Molly and Fleur were working together in the kitchen, surprisingly without fighting while Charlie, Bill, and Arthur were deep in discussion about something work related.

Hermione had missed the Burrow. She hadn't wanted to travel when Rose was too little for fear of her getting sick. Besides, now that she was trying to crawl, she was happy that she was getting more interaction with her family.

"How about a game of Quidditch before dinner?" George suggested, looking around the room with a grin, "Ginny can keep score and we can play."

There was a chorus of agreement and Fred followed his family outside after dropping a kiss to Hermione and Rose's foreheads. Ginny was holding Rose, Harry having passed her off when he went outside and the girls trailed after them, watching the boys mount their brooms.

Ginny passed Rose off to Hermione before walking out to the field and releasing the balls. Hermione smiled as she watched Fred and George beat the Bludger back and forth, keeping it away from their own teams.

"You know, if you stare at him any longer, you're probably going to go blind," Ginny giggled as they took a seat on the plush grass.

The brunette blushed, "How on earth would I go blind?"

"Because his hair is so bright!" Ginny dissolved into giggles and almost fell over before Hermione smacked at her to stop. She smiled, "Now, how are you and Fred doing? George said he hasn't seen him this happy since he moved in with you."

Hermione smiled happily, "I couldn't be happier. Fred is an amazing father to Rose and I'm so lucky. We transformed the office into the nursery and we're sharing the master bedroom now."

"Oh, 'Mione! I'm so happy for you!"

"Some days are still hard; I miss Ron, but then I wake up and realize that I'm happy. I know Ron is with us and I know he's seeing his little girl grow up, too." She smiled sadly and nuzzled her nose against her daughter's, "She's the sweetest little girl."

Rose started fussing and Ginny piped up, "It looks like she's got the Weasley appetite, too."

Hermione stood up from the ground and started walking into the Burrow after telling Ginny to let Fred know where she went. She went up to the twins' old room and took a seat on Fred's bed. Sliding down the spaghetti strap of her tank, she undid her bra and freed her breast before Rose latched on hungrily. With her free hand she stroked her daughter's curls, cooing slightly when she fussed.

It had been over a year since Ron had died and she felt like she was coping pretty well. She wasn't lying when she had told Ginny that she had rough days, but Fred was always there to make her feel better. She often remembered the dream she had when she 'died' and it gave her enough strength to make it through whatever life could throw at her. She knew Ron was happier, wherever he was, and that he was watching out for her and Rose.

"You've been up here a while," Fred said, announcing himself as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He smiled and sat down to the right of her, his right hand reaching out and stroking Rose's hair as she suckled.

Hermione had long ago gotten over the embarrassment of breastfeeding in front of him and she welcomed having him near. Rose always settled down when she knew Fred was close by and that made her job easier.

She smiled, "I'm sorry. She was hungry and you know how demanding she can be when she's not fed." She looked over at him, noticing he was sweaty still, "So, who won?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Boy Wonder caught the Snitch. Charlie was so disappointed."

"And I'm sure Ginny was ecstatic."

"Of course," he agreed, pressing a kiss to her neck when she diverted her attention back to Rose, "I was thinking we could maybe go to the park after dinner. Rose likes when we walk her around."

She nodded, shivering at the feel of Fred's lips, "She would love that."

He watched Hermione with love in his eyes. He had finally found the place where he belonged. The war had taken so much away from him in such a short time that he wasn't ever sure that his life would go back to normal. He had watched his siblings move on and get married or have successful relationships, and he was sure that that would never happen for him. And then Hermione had come into his life. He knew her, probably better than anyone, save for Harry, and everything just felt _right_ with her.

"I love you, Hermione," he murmured, taking her chin and turning her face back to his. She searched her amber eyes and saw his feelings mirrored perfectly.

"I love you, too, Fred," she smiled.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. A kiss full of a lifetime of promises and happiness. A kiss that promised he'd never leave and that they'd always have each other.

They were his family.

They were whole.

And they were _so_ happy.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	4. Epilogue

**So, finally, the conclusion! I hope you've all enjoyed my first step into the fandom. I also hope that it lived up to your expectations.**

 **I'm thinking about another venture that would center around Hermione/The Marauders. I know the time travel is extremely cliche, but I think it'll be different than the others.**

 **This isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If you're an interested beta, let me know!**

 **If you have any idea for what you'd like to see pairings/story wise, let me know! I'm a pm or review away.**

 **BTW, we get a little citrusy, it you catch my drift ;)**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Six Years Later_

"Mummy! There's an owl at the window!" Rose cried, pointing to the window in excitement.

Hermione smiled and stood up. Walking over to the window, she grabbed an owl treat before opening it and allowing the little furry bird inside. The owl stuck it's foot out expectantly and she relieved him of his letter before sending him on his way, treat in beak.

"Who's it for, Mummy?" Rose asked, nearly bouncing out of her seat at the kitchen table.

Glancing down at the letter, she sighed, "Sorry, Rosie, it's not your Hogwarts letter. This one is for Daddy."

The little girl crossed her arms and pouted. She knew she had to wait until she was eleven to get her letter, but that didn't stop her from hoping.

"Finish your breakfast, love, I'm going to go get your father up."

Hermione made her way through the cottage, smirking as her eyes fell on her husband. He was still sprawled out in the same position she had left him in late last night and she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her.

Fred cracked an eye open and glared at her, "Oh, yeah, laugh away. I'm quite positive you've broken me." He rolled onto his stomach and stretched, "No more sexual acrobats when I have work the next day."

"Well, isn't it just perfect that George owled and said you were excused for the day?"

He was up in a flash, taking the letter from her hands and reading it carefully. He howled in triumph, "Yes! That means I can sleep in!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm taking Rose over to your mum's soon. Victoire is going to be there and you know they're as thick as thieves."

"Ah, the next Weasley twins," he said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"I'll be back soon," she said with a smirk, "Get some sleep; you're going to need it."

* * *

Hermione and Rose flooed to the Burrow. The younger witch was always a bundle of energy and Molly loved having kids in the house again. Victoire was the cousin closest to her in age; Bill and Fleur had announced that they were pregnant merely six months after Rose's birth. Ginny and Harry followed suit nearly two years ago when Ginny gave birth to James Sirius, having been named in homage to two of the most important men in Harry's life. Hermione suspected that Ginny might be pregnant again, but she kept her mouth shut; no one wanted to deal with an angry, hormonal redhead.

Arthur was set to retire in a few years and he was looking forward to spending his time at home with his wife. George and Fred had been putting money into an account at Gringotts for their parents since they opened their shop and had yet to tell them. The twins wanted their parents to retire comfortably and they knew that the Ministry didn't pay that well in retirement.

Charlie had been working on the new reserve in Scotland, happier to be a bit closer to home, and had become engaged to Charlotte to everyone's delight. Charlotte seemed to fit in perfectly with the Weasleys and Molly was happy that her son wouldn't be alone. George and Angelina had tied the knot and adopted a child that was an orphan from the war. Michael was a good kid, he was starting his third year at Hogwarts the coming year and he had adjusted well with his new parents.

"Rosie!" Molly cried happily, rushing into the living room and wrapping her eldest grandchild in a hug, "I was just telling Victoire that you'd be here any minute. She's out in the garden if you want to go see her. But be mindful of the gnomes!"

"I love you!" Hermione yelled after her daughter as she disappeared outside. She grinned and hugged her mother-in-law, "I hope you don't mind watching her today-"

"Nonsense! It's your anniversary. I even planned on keeping her overnight," Molly winked as Hermione blushed, "Victoire is staying as well. I thought they would like to have a sleep over in the twins' old room."

"That's perfect, Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

* * *

Hermione Apparated to muggle London after dropping Rose off. She had been feeling a bit off lately and she decided to stop in a pharmacy to see if she could confirm her suspicions. She picked out her desired test and paid for it before she Apparated back home.

She noticed that Fred was in the shower and she decided to make a light lunch since he hadn't been awake for breakfast. She arranged a plate of cold cuts and fruits, setting them on the coffee table in the living room for him to find when he was finished.

Grabbing her pharmacy bag, she went into the spare bathroom and took the test, her nerves getting the best of her the entire time. She was nervous and excited. But she wasn't sure how Fred would take the news. They had never really discussed having more children after he almost lost her when Rose was born. She thought that he was simply too nervous to bring it up.

After waiting the allotted time, she looked at the test and sighed partially in relief and partially in disappointment. She wasn't pregnant. But now she knew that she had to talk to Fred about the possibility of expanding their family. She was only twenty-six and he was only twenty-nine. They still had enough time to have more kids if they wanted.

"What _is_ that?" Fred asked, appearing in the doorway and causing her to shriek.

"Fred Gideon Weasley! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" She huffed, putting the test behind her back and scowling at him.

"Yes, _mum_ ," he rolled his eyes before smirking, "Now, what're you hiding, Granger?"

"It's Weasley-"

"Don't try to distract me," he grinned, loving it when she corrected him. He loved knowing that _he_ had made her a Weasley again; it was some sort of male pride.

"It's a pregnancy test," she blurted out, cringing when his eyes widened, "A muggle one."

Fred reached behind her and plucked the test out of her hands, studying it intently. He saw one little line and grimaced when he noticed the stick was damp. "Why's it wet?"

Hermione almost broke out into giggles as she replied, "Because I peed on it. That's how you take the test."

He looked down at the test, his eye twitching slightly before he shrugged, "Not like I'm not acquainted with your bodily fluids; what's one more?"

"Disgusting!" She muttered, snatching the stick back and tossing it into the waste bin. She sighed and looked up at him, "Are you mad?"

"That I touched your pee? Well, not particularly-"

"No, you muppet! That I thought I might be pregnant."

He paused, as if the conversation had taken him by surprise. Just as she was beginning to become nervous, he shook his head, "No. I know we're not trying to get you pregnant and I know it would've been an accident, but I can't say it would've been a _bad_ accident."

"You want more kids?" Hermione asked almost breathlessly.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes meeting hers, "I always wanted lots of kids. I love Rosie like she's my own, hell, she _is_ my own. But I'd love to see what _our_ children would look like, too. I just figured you didn't want anymore after Rose…"

She laughed, "I thought _you_ didn't want any more kids after what happened! Oh, Fred, I'd love more children. I just didn't want to bring it up if you didn't want any."

He grinned widely, "So…we should stop using a contraceptive charm?"

"Immediately."

* * *

"Fuck! Fred!"

He grinned up at her, gloriously licking his lips before placing a final kiss to her swollen clit. Her thighs were shaking around his head and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Fred loved seeing her after she orgasmed. Hermione's beauty was always difficult to put into words, but after finding her release, her skin glowed and her eyes were a shade darker; she was stunning.

Kissing his way back up her body, he captured her lips and kissed her like a man that was dying. She didn't mind the taste of herself on his lips and she eagerly lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. His thick cock nudged against her opening and she let out a soft moan, always eager to have him inside her.

It had taken them quite a while to get used to each other's bodies; the war had marked everyone in one way or another. Hermione had more scars than she could count and while Fred's scars weren't physical, they were there nonetheless. She had only ever been with Ron before allowing Fred into her bed and that was scary for her, but he made sure that she knew that he wouldn't do anything that she wasn't okay with. They had agreed not to have sex until they were married – she felt as if she were cheating on Ron if they didn't – and Fred had happily obliged; he wouldn't do anything to scare her away.

He pushed his hips forward, allowing the head of his cock to slip inside of her, and he had to bite his lip to keep from losing it. It didn't matter how many times he was inside her, it always felt like the first. Her body was always tight and wet and warm and _oh so_ ready for him. The witches before her could never compare, not that he every tried to, but he had finally found his home with her.

Fred thrust inside of her slowly, allowing every inch of his cock to caress her tight walls, wanting her to enjoy every moment. He was a ball of nerves inside, knowing that this might be the time that they conceive a child.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, her mouth next to his ear as he filled her completely. Her thighs squeezed his hips gently as he rocked into her with a slow, steady rhythm. The inner muscles of her core gripped him deliciously and she couldn't help a small smile that overcame her face when he groaned low.

They were slow, they were tender, and they were definitely making love.

Fred took her wrists in hand and held them above her head, pinning her down to the bed as his forehead rested against hers. He watched the way her plump lips parted as sweet little gasps escaped every time he forced his way back inside of her. Her eyebrows furrowed as her walls fluttered around him, giving him a warning that she was close to coming undone.

"Merlin, Mia," he groaned, his eyes closing as he focused on the feel of her petite body writhing beneath his. "Come for me, love. I need to feel it. I need to feel _you_. Come, Hermione."

She wailed his name beneath him, her neck arching as her hips lifted off the bed and into his. Her heels dug into his lower back and her nails scratched at the hands holding her. Every fiber of her being was on fire. Colors danced behind her eyelids as the warmth in her belly spread outwards, leaving her feeling weightless beneath him.

Fred growled as he thrust into her thrice more before holding himself as deeply inside her as he could, filling her willing womb with his warm seed. He practically collapsed on top of her, barely having the mind to catch himself on his forearms and bury his face against her neck.

"Merlin, I love you," he panted, pressing a soft kiss to her sweaty neck and smiling lazily.

She giggled breathlessly, "I love you, too."

* * *

 _Five Years Later_

"Rose! It's time to go, sweetheart!" Hermione called, grabbing her daughter's truck and shrinking it to fit in her pocket. A part of her was worried that her daughter was finally off to Hogwarts, but she knew she'd be fine. Hogwarts was a place of magic and wonder, if anyone fit in, it would definitely be Ron and Hermione's daughter.

She wiped away the stray tear as she thought about her first husband. Rose mirrored him in so many ways and it was as if he was still with them sometimes. She knew that he was looking out for his little girl always.

"Mum, Alice won't give me my jumper! I need to pack it!" Rose called from the second floor of the Burrow, frustration lacing her otherwise calm voice.

"Mummy, I want to go, too!"

Alice had come along nearly three years before. It had taken the couple a little more time to pregnant and it turned out that Hermione was lucky to have had Rose to begin with. Her torture at Malfoy Manor had damaged her, leaving her almost infertile. However, the Weasley genetics where strong, and relentless, and she had conceived Alice despite the odds.

Alice Charlea Weasley, to everyone's surprise, was a blonde little girl with an eye for mischief. She had blue eyes, another anomaly in itself, and loved everything to do with dragons, much to the approval of the namesake that was her uncle. While Rose was practically a mini-Hermione, Alice thrived on knowledge of dragons only and pranks that she could get away with. The only thing inherited from her mother was riotous curls that seemed to have a mind of their own.

Hermione sighed and walked into the kitchen, her eyes going to her husband, "Will you _please_ intervene? If we don't get Rose to the station on time, she'll miss the train!"

Fred smirked crookedly, "Well, I think my dad still has the old car outback…she could fly-"

"Fred Gideon Weasley, don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Molly scolded from her place in front of the sink, "If that little girl gets into half the trouble that Ron and Harry did when they were at school, it'll drive you both spare! I can't tell you the amount of calming droughts I had to take to keep from marching down to that school!"

"But you had no problem sending Howlers…" Fred muttered, suddenly looking very interested in his cup of tea.

"No one's flying anywhere. We still have another hour and that's more than enough time. I just prefer being early."

"Swot," Fred smiled and kissed her affectionately.

* * *

"No remember, we'll both love you no matter what House you end up in," Hermione assured her daughter.

The Platform was filled with children waving their goodbyes to fearful parents and Fred and Hermione were among them. Rose was concerned about not being in Gryffindor.

"You have a family of Gryffindors, love," Fred smiled, kneeling in front of his daughter and smiling, "If you end up somewhere else, then you do! The Hat will know where to put you. Besides, I hear that your mum was almost sorted into Ravenclaw." His eyebrows waggled slightly.

Rose's mouth dropped open, "No way, Mum!"

"It doesn't matter where you end up," Hermione reiterated. The smirk on her face said that she was sure her daughter would be a Gryffindor.

After a tearful goodbye, the Hogwarts express chugged out of the station, leaving the couple looking after it longingly. It seemed like so long ago when they both had set foot on the train, yet each of them could remember their first time as if it was yesterday.

"She'll be all right," Fred whispered, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing the top of her head as the train disappeared in the distance.

"I know," she smiled, wiping away her tears. "I love you, Fred," she whispered, her throat constricting with emotion.

He smiled, "I love you, too."

For a brief moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing in a reassuring way, and she knew that Ron was watching. He was watching their little girl on the most important day.

And all was well in the world.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you thought about this story as a whole, please!**

 **See ya on the flipside!**

 **~Grace**


End file.
